¡Oh! Mi Diosa
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke recordará por siempre a la universitaria hermana de su amigo Itachi, cuando fué su niñera durante su pre adolescencia.Sakura Haruno volverá a su vida, siendo él ya un adolescente.Sakura vuelve sola y mas bella y sensual que la recordaba.
1. Prefació

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE lepertenece ala hermosa y grande SisterCullen quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Advertencias: OoC, Lenguaje Vulgar y Obseno. Raking "T"**

**N/A: Hola chicas y chicos, y toda la gente rara que me lee aquí en Fanfition xD Pues aqui de nuevo reportandome realmente como he dicho en ocaciones anteriores no gozo de tiempo por que ando super apurada. Espero y disfruteis este nuevo aporte creo que esta de mas pero aun asi aquí lo tienen. Bueno me retiro adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH! MI DIOSA<strong>

**PREFACIO.**

Era un niño cuando mis padres se separaron.

Mamá, siempre habia tenido inquietudes por el arte y al separarse de mi papá, dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y recibió una buena oferta de trabajo en una inmobiliaria.

Ella era la que ocupaba el puesto de decoradora; cuando los futuros propietarios ya se habían hecho con el inmueble.

Yo me habia marchado con ella; ya que papá, tenia un oficio en el que pasaba muchas horas y no se podia hacer cargo de mi todo el tiempo que el quería.

Mamá, llegó un momento que tampoco pudo; porque el trabajo en la inmobiliaria se hacia mas y mas estresante y la requerían para infinidad de locales y pisos.

Y ahí me encontraba yo…un niño de apenas 11 años …

Habiamos cambiado de ciudad y también de escuela; pero no se me hizo cuesta arriba, hacer amigos en mi nuevo colegio.

Mamá no deseaba dejarse solo y por esta razón, avisó al centro donde me impartían las clases si podían recomendarle una buena persona que se hiciera cargo de mi, mientras que ella se encontraba ausente.

El perfil de todas las candidatas no fue de mucho agrado para mamá y casi, casi se dio por vencida.

A veces me quedaba en casa de mi amigo Itachi, su mamá siempre estaba en casa…y su padre llegaba a la hora de cenar y saludaba y besaba a su hijo, antes de que éste fuese a dormir.

Yo…tenia envidia a mi amigo; porque aquello no lo habia visto nunca en mi antiguo hogar.

Papá era jefe de policía de la ciudad; y muchísimas madrugadas me habia despertado el teléfono. Despues de unos minutos, veía la luz prendida del pasillo y oia la puerta del lavabo…papá se marchaba.

Todo aquello habia desencadenado que mis padres se distanciaran hasta el punto de odiarse, y de no conocerse.

Yo era un vinculo que ninguno de los dos miraba, cuando sucedían malos momentos.

Akemi Haruno eran el prototipo de mamá ,que teníamos todos los niños, dulce, bella y tremendamente enamorada de su marido.

El hogar Haruno, era un sitio lindo del que nunca deseaba marcharme..pero aquella no era mi casa y tampoco eran mi familia, aunque deseaba que lo fueran con todo mi ser.

Mamá iba a recogerme cuando acababa su jornada laboral y tenia una breve charla con la mamá de Itachi, quien le sonreía tiernamente a mamá y a mi alternativamente.

-Es un chico magnifico.- decía Akemi, mirándome acariciándome la mandibula.- No me dan ninguna faena, Itachi y él, son tan independientes que casi no me entero que están en casa.

Mamá, me miraba con ojos entristecidos y me asía del cuello, acercándome a su cuerpo, con terror, muy mal disimulado.

-Le agradezco, que me haga este favor, señora Haruno….la verdad es que quiero que Sasuke esté en casa,pero no encuentro una persona lo suficientemente responsable para que se haga cargo de él… ya me entiende, una persona de confianza-

Akemi sonrió tierna, nuevamente y abrió los ojos; como si hubiese recordado algo.

-¿Necesita niñera, señora Uchiha?

-Sí…lo necesito como el aire que respiro…Sasuke lo necesita.

La mujer bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos nerviosa, titubeando al hablar.

-Mi hija…mi hija, ha salido de la universidad y no encuentra trabajo..necesitaria un sueldo..aunque fuera pequeño… -alzó la vista y miró a mamá con determinación .- Sakura es responsable y se pondrá loca de contenta al poder hacerse cargo de Sasuke

Yo tragué en seco.

Habia oído hablar de la hermana de Itachi, pero no cosas buenas en la gran mayoría.

Itachi me habia dicho que era odiosa.

Le gustaba leer libros en la soledad de su habitación, apenas tenia amigos ..y eso sin contar que le daba a Itachi clases de literatura Inglesa, cosa que ambos nos repugnaba…

Trabajaba en una cafetería de 5 a 10 de la noche y por eso no habia tenido el gusto de conocerla.

Miré a mamá y una sonrisa completa, desbordó su rostro.

-No sabe el tremendo favor que me hace, señora Haruno,dígale a Sakura-chan que venga a visitarme mañana mismo, cuando lleve a Sasuke al colegio, dialogaremos sobre todo lo que se requiere al pequeño, y convendremos horarios y honorarios.- Mamá, ofreció su mano a la señora Haruno y ésta la apretó con fuerza.

-El favor se lo hace usted a mi hija. Hoy es su ultimo dia de trabajo y no quiere dejar de ganar algo de dinero para poder viajar hacia America. Allí la espera su novio, hace un año que casi no lo ve…ay señora Uchiha, no sé porque le cuento esto..pero…

El sonido de unas llaves nos hizo volvernos.

Por el umbral de la puerta ; como una aparición, hizo acto de presencia una chica cabizbaja , de melena rosada y bañada en un tremendo capón oscuro que la hacia parecer un cuervo. Aquello me estremeció.

Cuando dejó en el suelo la bolsa oscura que llevaba prendida en su hombro; como si ésta pesara mil kilos, sus ojos viajaron hacia nosotros y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Mamá.-dijo caminando hacia la señora Haruno.- Hola…- miró hacia mi madre y luego hacia a mi.- ¿Supongo que tú seras el amiguito de Itachi-kun?.- preguntó, poniéndose a mi altura y tocándome el cabello; despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.- Soy Sakura, la hermana de Itachi.

La cabeza comenzó darme vueltas y mi corazón de niño golpeó mi pecho, como si lo amartillearan.

- Sakura.-dijo su madre sonriente.- La señora Uchiha requiere de tus servicios…quiere que seas la niñera de Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué te parece?

La muchacha, miró a su madre asombrada y sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-¿Cuándo empiezo, señora Uchiha?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…..<strong>

**Oh que les pareció este inicio, ¿Se ve prometedora? Yo espero y así lo sea.**

**Bueno me tengo que ir y me alegrarían mocho el día en el hospital si me dejaran un ¡RR!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salió por mi ventana XD**

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ala hermosa y grande** SisterCullen **quien me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazón **:))*.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Advertencias: OoC, Lenguaje Vulgar y Obseno. Raking "T"**

**N/A: Hola chicas y chicos, y toda la gente rara que me lee aquí en Fanfition xD Pues aquí de nuevo reportándome realmente como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores no gozo de tiempo por que ando súper apurada. Espero y disfrutéis este nuevo aporte creo que esta de mas pero aun así aquí lo tienen. Bueno me retiro adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>OH MI DIOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Al dia siguiente, mamá y la hermana de Itachi, ajustaron honorarios y horarios; tal y como habia dicho mi madre.

Se suponía que esa misma tarde vendría la misma Sakura a recogerme al colegio.

Itachi y yo habíamos acabado las clases entre risas y comentarios. Ya que el precoz de Soujiro Nishikado, habia llevado unas revistas porno a clase …faltó bien poco para que el profesor de Ciencias nos pillara con las manos en la masa.

Jiro, habia metido la revista en mi cartera y con aquello; el profesor no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse, ya que al acercarse a nosotros; que rodeábamos la mesa de Soujiro con gesto emocionado no vió nada que se saliera de lo normal.

El interés que despertaba el sexo opuesto en mi, era prácticamente nulo, pero la visión de aquellas mujeres completamente desnudas hizo que sintiera una especie de escozor en mi entrepierna.

Reí ante la idea de conservar la revista en mi bolsa del colegio.

Aquella misma noche; antes de dormir, observaría de nuevo a aquellas mujeres que sonreían complacidas ante la cámara totalmente desnudas…enseñando todos sus encantos.

Bufé.

Itachi me habia hecho jurar que arrancaría unas hojas, cuándo estuviésemos en la furgoneta de su hermana y se las cedería. Él también quería darse otro festín.

Como ya dije antes; reíamos ante la anticipación del despertar de nuestros cuerpos, cuando la camioneta, mas destartalada que habia visto en mi vida, se paró ante nosotros.

-Vamos. Sasuke.- lanzó Itachi, propinándome un codazo en las costillas.

Sakura bajaba la ventanilla del arcaico vehículo y nos sonreía.

-Subid, chicos.- gritó.

Itachi agarró la maneta de la puerta trasera de la chevy y se sentó en el desgastado asiento; yo lo imité y miré a Sakura por el retrovisor.

Ella también me estaba mirando y sonreía complacida.

-Espero no te moleste que deje a Itachi primero en mi casa, Sasuke-kun.

Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí a medias.

-No, claro que no.

Itachi, volvió a darme otro codazo.

-Oye, pásame eso.- dijo en un susurro, que solo yo pude escuchar.

Lo miré y puse los ojos en blanco.

Me incliné levemente hacia mis rodillas; pues allí tenia sepultada la maleta escolar. Rebusqué entre los libros y saqué la revista sin perder de vista el retrovisor.

-Toma.

El muy estúpido; arrancó con ferocidad un par de hojas y me las cedió con cara de ladino.

-No creo que necesites mas….Yo necesito más material que tú…Apuesto a que no has visto una mujer desnuda en tu vida, Sasuke-chan.-

Miré sus ojos fijamente y detuvo su boca que mascaba chile con devoción. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.- Lo sabia.- rió por lo bajo.- Con esto bastará; ya me contaras mañana, hombretón.

La distancia que había desde el colegio hasta la casa de Itachi no era grande y el trayecto pasó antes de que pudiese advertir a Itachi que quería que me devolviera la revista a la mañana siguiente; antes de que Soujiro Nishikado me la pidiera de malas maneras, en compañía de todos sus matones.

-Llegamos.- sentenció Sakura, girándose hacia nosotros y sonriendo a su hermano.- Venga Itachi, baja. Y haz el favor de decirle a mamá, que la llamaré en un par de horas…si la mamá de Sasuke-kun no ha llegado para esa hora.

Itachi pasó delante mio, refregando su culo en mis narices y al salir de la chevy me guiñó un ojo.

-Ya me contaras que tal te fué, hombretón.- el muy mamón se fue riendo, ajustando su maleta escolar en uno de sus hombros.

Perplejo y algo desorientado parpadeé varias veces.

Levanté la vista y unos ojos enormemente bellos me miraban con ternura.

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí delante conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

Yo asentí ligeramente y busqué la mochila. Abrí la puerta de la chevy y bajé. Una brisa suave me dio en el rostro y suspiré. Eché una ojeada al cielo. Estaba nublado.

Sakura estiró su cuerpo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Tuve que agarrarme al asidero de la parte interior de la chevy para impulsarme.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué yo no podía ser tan grande como Itachi?

Me ajusté le cinturón y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Tienes tareas?.- preguntó ella, mientras arrancaba el vehículo y echábamos a andar.

-No. Las he hecho todas en clase.

-Vaya.- un silbido se escapó de sus labios y me miró.- Desde luego; no entiendo como tú e Itachi sois tan afines. Seguro que eres un buen estudiante. ¿Me equivoco?

-No me puedo quejar.- Estaba comenzando a ponerme colorado como un tomate; lo sentía.

Primero me ardían las orejas y luego…mis carrillos estaban tan encendidos como dos lámparas de mesa.

-Estupendo. Ve pensando en lo que quieres que hagamos cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

Sonreí a medias y perdí mi vista en el cuadro de las marchas.

Me sentía un imbécil delante de aquella mujer.

Claro que era un crio; pero delante de ella aún me sentía más infantil….completamente un bebe de teta…

De pronto deparé en las fabulosas piernas que se mantenían relajadas presionando los pedales de la camioneta.

Creo que babeé, literalmente; porque me tuve que limpiar la comisura de la boca rápidamente con la mano.

Subí la vista hacia arriba y me encontré con unas curvas casi perfectas. La cintura era minúscula y sus pechos, escondidos bajo un sueter de fino hilo negro, marcaban concienzudamente el erguido pezón.

Tragué un jadeo y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Miré mi pantalón horrorizado.** ¡Dios mío, tenía mi** **primera erección**!

Cogí la cartera que reposaba en el suelo de la camioneta y la puse justo encima de mi entrepierna llena de sangre. ¡Auch! Me pasé con el peso. Mis pelotas se subieron hasta la ingle y casi derramo una lagrima de dolor….Bueno por lo menos aquello me ayudó a quitarme encima semejante empalme.

-Bueno ya estamos Sasuke-kun..has estado muy callado durante todo el trayecto….Veo que eres timido…Yo también lo era, pero no te preocupes; todo pasará.- me tocó el cabello y lo revolvió. Acto seguido bajó de la chevy y yo me quedé embelesando mirándola.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a bajar…cogiéndome por la cintura.

Mi cabeza se recostó en su hombro y mi torso apretó el suyo, sentí la erección de sus erguidos pezones en mi piel y comencé a sudar y a tiritar de golpe.

Tragué en seco y ajusté mis pies a a la acera que habia justo delante de la puerta de mi casa.

En mi nariz, notaba la esencia de su cuerpo, de su cabello. Cerré los ojos completamente alucinados.

Ella me cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta de la casa, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Me dio paso y yo entré.

Juro que las piernas me temblaban, casi no podia mantenerme derecho. Estaba completamente embotado con todos aquellos recién adquiridos, sentidos míos.

Noté sus pasos detrás mío y sus manos encima de mis hombros.

-Ve a ducharte, Sasuke-kun. Yo te espero aquí. Jugaremos, hablaremos o veremos cine; lo que prefieras.

Me giré y alcé el rostro para contemplarla.

-Esta bien.

Subí la escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y jadeé aturdido.

Solté la maleta con desesperación y bajé mis pantalones completamente alucinado.

Luego los calzoncillos….

¡Dios santo! ¿Cuándo me habían salido semejantes pelotas y ese tremendo rabo?

Hinchado y desafiando a la gravedad; allí se hallaba listo para ser descargado.

Sonreí, pagado de mi mismo. Sin lugar a dudas aquello era una cosa con la que no contaba….

Cerré los ojos y rememoré las piernas y los senos erectos de Sakura. La polla se revolvió inquieta y una gota de semen se escapó. Gemí con desesperación y comencé a masajearla..Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

El rostro de Sakura, sus labios, sus piernas, sus pechos, su cintura….aquella piel suya tan cremosaa…como la nieve.

-¡Ahggggg!...

Noté tal placer que caí a la cama con la polla entre mis manos. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cuando dejé de jadear los abrí. Miré hacia el techo y sonreí.

-Sakura….-susurré.

Oí unos pasos rápidos y seguidamente unos golpes en mi puerta.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Pasa algo?.- era ella. Miré hacia la puerta y sonreí a medias.

Carraspeé y enderecé mi cuerpo. Abrí un cajón y busqué un calcetín, para limpiarme con él.

-No, no pasa nada, Sakura.

-¿Seguro?.- preguntó ella impaciente.

Mientras limpiaba toda mi semilla, no perdía la sonrisa de mis labios.

-Seguro.

-Ok. Te espero abajo.

-Sí, espérame.

Alcé mis calzones y mis pantalones. Busqué las hojas sueltas que Itachi habia arrancado de la revista de Soujiro y las hice mil pedazos. No las necesitaba.

Busqué ropa interior limpia y un chándal para ir cómodo.

Saqué el enredos (Twister) del cajón de una cómoda y lo enganché en la maneta de la puerta.

Giré sobre mis pasos y fuí quitándome una a una todas las prendas de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al lavabo.

Miré mi rostro y sonreí de nuevo. Creo que no habia perdido la sonrisa desde que llegué.

Encendí el grifo de la ducha y me aseé concienzudamente.

Cuando terminé, busqué la loción que le había robado a papá, para tener siempre su olor cerca mio y me rocié con ella la cara.

Era dulzona; pero era sensual o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía.

Me coloqué el chándal y bajé las escaleras alegremente; no sin antes coger el enredos y ajustarlo a mi hombro.

Sakura se hallaba sentada; con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo una revista.

Levantó su mirada y me sonrió.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun, pareces todo un hombrecito…

La miré fijamente y le tendí el juego sus manos.

Ella miró el plástico y la brújula de diferentes colores.

-¿Enredos?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí.- dije triunfal.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>.

**Kiaa nuestro querido Sasuke-kun tuvo su primera erección y nada menos con nuestra linda protagonista ¿ Y qué les pareció? Les gusto. Si les gusto háganmelo saber con un hermoso RR! Y sí no les gusto de igual manera háganmelo saber. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. Adiós.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **SisterCullen****, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>_

-¿Enredos?.- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Si.- dije triunfal.

Levantó su cuerpo, dejando la revista a un lado y desplegó el plástico con maestría.

-Pero…Sasuke..este juego es mejor jugarlo mas de dos personas.- dijo, finalmente, cuando empezó a dar vueltas a la brújula de colores.

-Sakura….- hice un puchero de los que hacen historia y me la metí rápidamente en el bolsillo; de allí de donde no quería que nunca saliera.

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo volvernos.

Mierda…

….mamá.

-Señora Uchiha.- Sakura caminó hacia mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios. La seguí con la mirada embelesado.

Mamá colgó su pesado abrigo en el perchero del recibidor y la abrazó con cariño.

Un calor acogedor se agarró en mi pecho. Como si ese gesto fuera para mi, algo más que simple camaradería.

-¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?.- le preguntó mamá. Me miró; e hizo un gesto con la mano, saludándome..- Ahora voy contigo Sasuke.

-Es un niño muy bueno. La verdad es que da gusto estar con él.

Me volvían a arder las orejas….

Mamá, caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke-chan? ¿A gusto con la señorita Haruno?.- preguntó mamá en una maravillosa sonrisa.

"Agustísimo, mamá"

-Si mamá.-dije mirando a mamá sin pestañear.

Nuevamente era invisible.

Mamá y Sakura se acomodaron en la mesa-comedor y comenzaron una muy fluída conversación.

Yo las miraba de reojo.

Subí a mi habitación haciéndome el desinteresado y cogiendo un libro de mi biblioteca.

Me repantigué en el sofá a mis anchas e hice como que leía…pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿Y bien, Sakura, para cuando tu marcha a Londres? ¿Es verdad que te espera tu novio allí? Es emocionante, saber que te espera alguien en algún lugar….- ensanché las aletas de la nariz. Odiaba cuando mamá se ponía en aquel plan tan romántico.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y se la llevó a la cara. ¿Se estaba ruborizando?

Incliné más hacia arriba el libro para tener mayor acceso a sus reacciones.

Gemí interiormente….se estaba poniendo preciosa con aquellos colores que salpicaban sus mejillas.

-Si señora Uchiha... La verdad es que estoy ansiosa. Ayer mismo me llamó para comentarme que ya ha encontrado un apartamento ideal para cuando me encuentre con él…- suspiró y la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Pero debía de ser frio y mantenerme alerta. No podía marcharme sin escuchar todo acerca de " su novio".

-Oh…Sakura-chan que ilusión…recuerdo cuando yo y el padre de Sasuke nos casamos. Fue maravilloso aunque no te puedo negar que la convivencia es muy dura los primeros meses.

Ella asintió con cara de preocupación.

-Si estoy segura de ello. Naruto es muy diferente a mi y creo que vivir en el mismo espacio, o consolidará la relación o la mandará a freír espárragos.

Rieron ambas.

Las sienes me palpitaban. Estaba al borde de la apoplejía.

Sakura retrocedió hacia atrás con la silla; levantándose y ofreció la mano a mamá.

-Mañana, me encargo de Sasuke señora Uchiha. Esté tranquila. Debo marcharme, ya es hora.- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Mamá apretó su mano con firmeza.

-Por favor, déjate de formalismos, llámame Mikoto. Cuidas de mi hijo. Eres prácticamente de la familia; Sakura. Además el niño y tu hermano son prácticamente inseparables.

Volvieron a reir.

Mierda….

Se habia girado hacia mi, y venia meneando sus caderas de Diosa.

Me revolvió el pelo y abrí mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Me voy Sasuke. Hasta mañana, pequeño.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Pequeño?.

Salté del sofá y fui junto con mamá a despedirla hacia la puerta.

El inmenso vacío que experimente fue fácilmente consolado con mi recién despertada sexualidad y mis cinco dedos, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación y mi cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella mañana me desperté con dos burbujas rojas en mi cara.

La pre adolescencia luchaba por salir de mi cuerpo cambiante. Las hormonas comenzaban a vagar inquietas por mi metabolismo y yo no había momento que fuese a mear para de paso menear el asunto.

Itachi cuando me vió , las dos protuberancias que sobresalían de mi frente, se echó a reír al suelo el muy cabrón. Se retorcía, el mamonazo.

-¿Las primeras manolas, Uchiha?

"Hijo de puta"

No contesté. Pero le miré el gesto y me reí con más ganas que él. Si solamente imaginara que mis primeras masturbaciones eran a la salud de su "odiosa hermanita", me reventaría el tabique nasal.

Se levantó rápidamente y siguió mis pasos hacia las clases.

Conté los minutos, para salir del centro escolar. Sakura iría a buscarnos y mi mente vagaba nerviosa, con la clase de modelito que así se habría puesto para ir a buscarnos.

Mi incipiente erección que no se había marchado en todo el dia de mis pantalones, saltó de júbilo al escuchar la campana y salir todos en estampida hacia las puertas de salida.

Mi gozo se vio en un pozo sin fondo, cuando ví el jeep de mamá. Sakura no estaba….

El claxon, hizo que Itachi emitiera un graznido.

-Córtate Itachi, es mi madre.- espeté duro, sin mirarlo y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola chicos.- saludó mi madre nerviosa

-Hola señora Uchiha.- Itachi se acomodaba en sillón trasero, mientras yo lo miraba por el retrovisor. -¿Y mi hermana? ¿Ha huido con su noviete?.- el tono burlón de Itachi, no pasó desapercibido para mamá.

-No. Podia venir yo, ósea que no pasa nada. Ella ira a casa esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?.- pregunté, casi atragantándome con mis palabras.

-Si.- mamá arrancó el jeep y comenzó la marcha rumbo a casa de Itachi.- Esta noche debo ir a una cena con un proveerdor nuevo. Es muy importante.- me miraba a mi con gesto de disculpa, Yo le correspondí con una amplia sonrisa.- Sakura se quedará toda la noche si es necesario Sasuke….

-Me parece perfecto mamá.- Mi cara debía ser todo un poema, porque a Itachi no le pasó por alto mi expresión de felicidad.

-¿Te gusta jugar a papas y a mamas, Uchiha?.- me preguntó. Lo miré por el retrovisor y sus ojos glaciales me envolvieron, me hicieron estremecer. Tenia que tener mucho cuidado con mis expresiones y todo lo que concernía a Sakura.

-No seas tonto Itachi. Si quieres ven y así no estoy solo con tu "odiosa hermanita".

Itachi estalló en carcajadas.

"Menos mal"

Estaba feliz muy feliz. Sakura estaría toda la noche bajo mi exclusividad e incluso si jugaba bien mis cartas podía compartir cama con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sasuke; espero que no le des guerra a Sakura.-Mamá se había sentado conmigo en el sofá; mientras yo hacía como que veía la televisión. Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento de que iba el programa que estaban dando en televisión no habría tenido ni idea de qué responder.

-Tranquila mamá.- le dije, sin mirarla.- Ya soy lo suficiente mayor como para que no te preocupes de esas cosas…..- me volví para mirarla y le dí un beso fugaz en la mejilla.- Ve, anda, ¿ no querrás llegar tarde a esa cita tan importante, no?.

Mamá me sonrió y me acarició el rostro, tierna.

-He dejado algo de comer preparado; por si os da hambre.- dijo levantándose y cogiendo un lindo bolso negro, que hacia juego con su impecable vestido de raso del mismo color.

Mamá se marchó.

Y nada más trasponer por la puerta, me lancé de lleno a perfumarme y peinarme lo mejor que pudiese.

Mi cabello era un total descontrol. Envidiaba el cabello de Itachi,oscuro y ligeramente ondulado. El mio por el contrario era tieso y siempre estaba despeinado. Y eso sin contar con el odioso color que tenia; un azabache extraño, con destellos azulados.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me lancé como un loco a abrir la puerta.

Y al abrirla allí estaba ella…ella, mi Sakura; mi fantasía hecha mujer.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- saludó alegremente, mientras, hablaba por el móvil.

Cerré la puerta cuando pasó el umbral y me dediqué a observar cómo se quitaba el abrigo y exponía ante mis ojos unas largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera, azul oscuro, que se pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Tragué en seco. Me faltaba la respiración. Miré la bragueta de mis pantalones y puse los ojos en blanco, como poseído. Otra vez estaba allí, mi maldita polla, haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Terminó la conversación del celular, con un gesto hosco y me miró con una chispa de melancolía en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? ¿Vemos televisión? ¿Jugamos? ¿Hablamos?

"Nos acostamos", pensé.

Una sonrisa ladina se escapó entre mis labios.

-Vaya…y esa sonrisilla de demonio ¿A qué se debe?.- preguntó acercándose nuevamente a mí.

-Yo había pensado en cenar y conversar.- dije del modo más serio posible.

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi mandíbula con precisión.

-Eres muy tierno. Muy bien. Cenemos y conversemos.

Ayudé a Sakura a poner la mesa, y se quedó maravillada ante mi sobrada etiqueta para ello.

Mamá era muy perfeccionista para esas cosas, y me había educado para dejarla en perfecto estado si salía fuera a comer y debía de hacer estas cosas.

Comimos casi sin conversar. En un mutismo absoluto y muy gratificante.

Mis ojos se perdían en su dulce rostro y suspiraba mentalmente. ¿Podría haber alguien tan perfecto para mi, algún dia? Una melancolía sublime me abrumó y me entristecí.

Sakura miró mis ojos y paró de mordisquear el delicioso sándwich de atún que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke?.- preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-No, nada…

-¿Nada?.- soltó el sándwich en el plato y se levantó para ponerse a mi lado.- Cuéntame…¿Tienes algún problema que desees contarme?.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando mi plato. Ella me cogió la barbilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Esos ojazos no mienten…- se rió por lo bajo.- Oye…recuerdo que yo cuando tenía tu edad…¿no te habrás enamorado?.- dijo enseñándome los dientes en una sonrisa arrolladora.

Volví a negar; pero esta vez el ardor de mi cara me delató y ella recogió mis mandíbulas entre sus manos.

-Que rico….Sasuke….Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

Volví a negar sintiéndome un autentico gilipollas.

Era tanta la presión en aquellos momentos que me puse a llorar como el mayor imbécil de la capa de la tierra.

-Ohhh….Sasuke-kun…no llores…cariño..Escucha.- Pegó sus pechos a mi cara y casi me da un infarto. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas a tutti plen y desgarrado como estaba ante el dolor de jamás ser correspondido, la abracé aprovechando el momento.

Estuvimos así; abrazados, y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Debí dormirme; preso del cansancio o de los nervios de aquella tarde.

Me desperté en la penumbra de mi habitación con una respiración pegada a mi boca.

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado. La vista se adecuó a la oscuridad y ví claramente que se trataba de ella. Estaba dormida a mi lado, encima del cobertor. Perfumando mi rostro con su dulce aroma. Levanté levemente el rostro y me armé de valor.

Pegué mis labios a los suyos. Cerré los ojos extasiado y la cogí de los hombros. Recorrí con mi lengua el contorno de sus labios y la deseé como un poseso.

Me separé para observarla de nuevo, víctima de una total excitación.

Ví su cuerpo de mujer pegado al mío, y solté una maldición interior. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Ella tan madura y yo tan niño?. Las lagrimas volvieron a invadir mis ojos , por pura impotencia. Entorné los ojos y la aprecié con los ojos de un hombre en ciernes.

-Te amo, Sakura. Me he enamorado de ti.- le susurré.

Y caí en el desconsuelo de mi edad y me maldecí hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**Wow ¿qué les pareció? Tan lindo y tan ciertas palabras no creen. Bueno me retiro adiós espero y me dejen sus hermosos RR!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **SisterCullen, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh mi Diosa!<strong>

**Capítulo 4:**

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Sakura, ya no se hallaba a mi lado.

Mareado y algo agilipollado, empujé la puerta de mi habitación para ir al baño. Debía darme la ducha de rigor y calmarme las pelotas que las tenía en el cuello del empalme que tenía encima.

La casa estaba en total silencio y supuse que mamá ya se había levantado y marchado a trabajar.

"Pues si ha madrugado"-pensé.

El día no comenzó para mí todo lo bien que me hubiese gustado.

Cuando llegamos a clase, Itachi estaba algo taciturno y distraído y reclamé su atención.

-¿Qué pasa tio? Te veo algo raro…-le dije, dándole un codazo en las costillas y sonriéndole.

-Bff…nada que no sea una buena noticia para mi.

-¿Y entonces?.- sonreí.

-Bella se marcha mañana.

Creo que me quedé lívido. Tragué mi saliva con desesperación y bajé la mirada, para que no viera el rostro de terror; que seguramente tenía.

-Vaya…

-Sí, ha llamado su novio y no sé que habrán hablado; pero la cuestión es que se marcha a Londres.

-¿Por eso estas así?- pregunté casi en un susurro. Estaba deshecho, literalmente.

-Sí.- dijo escueto, Itachi, dando un golpecito al pupitre.- La echaré de menos; es mi hermana y la quiero. No tengo ni idea de si volverá si quiera. Ella quiere establecerse allí y casarse; ya sabes. Cosas de mayores.

-Si.- rugí, entre dientes.

-Está preocupada por tu madre. Le sabe mal abandonarla después de haber dado su palabra que se encargaría de ti. Ya sabes…la responsabilidad y eso.

-Y eso…- estaba completamente abstraído, mirando un punto en el horizonte completamente perdido. "Mi Sakura" se marchaba y quizás ya no la viera más…es mas; si la volvía a ver seguro que era con el estúpido ese de su novio o casada…o con la barriga hinchada con un bebé.

Se agolparon lágrimas en mis ojos y refregué los puños por los ojos irritados.

Todavía quedaban varias horas para la salida y yo rogaba por que el reloj fuese lo más deprisa posible…maldito tiempo, maldita edad, maldito todo…

Si yo fuera un hombre, iria en su busca y le rogaría que no se marchase. Le diría que la amaba con toda mi alma y que mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, que contaba los segundos para encontrarme con su mirada y reflejarme en ella; aunque fuese solamente un crio y me mirara con candor.

Maldije también mi cuerpo demasiado delgado y los primeros poros infectados en mi rostro. Maldije mi pelo indisciplinado y mis manos tan pequeñas, que no podían abarcar si quiera aquellos pechos suyos que deberían ser la pura gloria.

El nudo moldeado en mi garganta, me tenía engarrotado; preso de no poder emitir ni una sola palabra. Si la decía, moriría y todo se iría al garete. Lloraría; desconsoladamente por ella.

El tiempo pasó tan lentamente como mi carga emocional. Cuando salimos, ví la chevy de mi diosa aparcada y caminamos hacia ella sin omitir una sola palabra.

-Hola chicos.- abrió las dos portezuelas y nos sonrió a ambos. Se la veía feliz. Increíblemente y bella; seguro que estaba así porque se marchaba en busca de su amor; el cabrón aquel se llevaba lo que yo tanto quería y ella no se daba ni cuenta.

-Hola.- dijimos ambos.

Cerré la puerta e Itachi hizo lo mismo.

-Le he dicho a Sasuke que te marchas, Sakura.- susurró Itachi, alicaído.

Sakura miró por el espejo a su hermano y sonrió con un deje de lastima.

-Itachi, hermanito. Alégrate por mí, me voy con Naruto. Siempre podrás venir a visitarnos a Londres, ver la torre y el Támesis. El palacio de Buckingham…yo también te echaré de menos hermanito.

Carraspeé. No es que lo hiciera voluntariamente, ya que otra vez me había vuelto el maldito nudo en la garganta y no tenia cojones a deshacerlo.

Ella plantó sus ojos en mí y respiró hondamente.

-Sasuke…te llevaré a casa y esperaré a tu madre. Quiero hablar con ella y recomendarle una chica que te cuidará también muy bien. Ya verás...ni notaras que me marché.

La miré iracundo y fruncí el ceño.

Ella me miró extrañada y cambió su expresión casi de inmediato.

-Sasuke…-susurró.

¡Mierda, joder, puta! Se descubrió el pastel. ¿Acaso ella ya lo había adivinado? ¿Qué suspiraba por ella todos los momentos del día?

Aparté mi vista y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla el paso por todas las calles antes de pararse en su casa y dejar a Itachi.

-Luego te veo, enano.- le dijo, mientras Itachi, daba un portazo a la camioneta.

Si a Itachi le dice enano, que me lleva dos palmos ¿Cómo me dirá a mí? ¿Hobbit?

Me enfurecí más de lo que estaba y no me dí cuenta si quiera que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?. Preguntó.

-¿Eh?.- volví la cabeza hacia ella y volvieron a arderme las orejas y a ponerme como un imbécil enamorado.

-Vamos.

-Sí.

Bajamos del coche. Y no quise su ayuda. Sería mejor para mi , ir asimilando que dentro de muy pocas horas Sakura no estaría aquí, estaría en Londres con su maldito novio y dormiría todas las noches con él… la amaría. Como yo deseaba hacerlo. Volví a suspirar, y ella me miró, dibujando en su rostro una débil sonrisa.

Lo sabía.

Mierda.

Al abrir la puerta dejé la mochila en el suelo y corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Me tiré a la cama y deshice completamente el nudo de mierda que tenia. Apreté los dientes contra la almohada para aplacar mi alma atormentada.

Tiré un par de fotos que tenia con Itachi, maldiciendo otra vez mi edad y mi cuerpo de niño.

Esta enfadado con el mundo y conmigo y también con ella…con mi diosa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?.- su voz al otro lado de la puerta, me asustaron.

Y antes de dar dos pasos para abrir, empecé a hipar, disgustado. ¡Mierda!. ¿Ahora hipo, para rematar mi niñez?

Me limpié las lágrimas con las mangas y abrí con la mirada baja.

-Sasuke-kun..-volvió a susurrar.

Y me abrazó. Su pecho, rozaba mi frente y me sentí en el paraíso.

-Sakura.- dije apenas, ya que el llanto comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de mí.

Se separó un poco, y dio un par de pasos, traspasando el umbral de mi habitación.

La miré confundido y ella me agarró la mano, llevándome hacia la cama.

Se sentó y dio una palmadita para que hiciese lo mismo; a su lado.

-Te voy a echar de menos; , de verdad. No me olvides.- ella me miraba profundamente a los ojos y ví una chispa de necesidad en ellos.- Toma.- sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era un foto. Una foto de ella.- Quiero que la guardes. Algún día cuando vuelva, me la devolverás; ya verás como si. Eres tan tierno, Sasuke-chan…

Volvió abrazarme con ternura. Cuando se apartó de mi, yo salté hacia uno de los retratos que había desparramado por los suelos y saqué una foto de ellos. Recorté nerviosamente, para que solamente apareciera yo, en el retrato y se la dí. De pie, sorbiéndome los mocos como un criajo de mierda, le estiré la mano y se la ofrecí.

Ella rozó sus dedos levemente con los míos y casi muerto allí mismo. La sensación su piel contra mi piel era maravillosa. Mágica.

Ella cogió la foto y sonrió enternecida al mirarla.

-Gracias.- me dijo.

-Yo….- en un ataque de valentía, quise decirle todo lo que en ese momento sentía por ella…pero como si el destino lo tuviese preparado todo en mi contra, las voces de mamá se oyeron en el vestíbulo.

-Vé a ducharte, Sasuke-kun. Tu madre querrá verte ya duchado. Corre. No me dejes mal, anda.

La ví como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta y no pude más.

-¡Sakura!.- la llamé.

Ella se volvió para mirarme, corrí hacia ella y le hice un gesto para que se inclinara un poco más.

-¿Quieres darme un beso de despedida, Sasuke?.- me preguntó cálida.

Asentí.

-Bien.

Se puso de rodillas quedando yo más alto que ella y le propiné un beso en la boca con los labios abiertos. Cerré los ojos e intenté que aquella sensación prohibida no se marchase jamás de mi memoria, recordaría aquel primer beso sin esconderme de Sakura, alucinado y extasiado, noté como los suyos succionaban mi labio superior con suavidad una vez para luego dejarlo suavemente. Se separó de mi algo turbada y me besó la nariz.

- Hasta siempre, Sasuke-kun.

Levantó su cuerpo con elegancia y se marchó. Dejándome solo con mi soledad y con mi amargura…para siempre….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La marcha de Sakura hizo un cambio en mi; uno muy grande.

Como si un magnetismo sexual se hubiese pegado a mi, comencé a sentirme admirado por el género femenino.

Alguna miradita en clase y algún guiño era todo lo que podía pretender, dada mi corta edad y mi nula experiencia.

Los meses fueron pasando, y así los años…

De Sakura sabía lo que mi amigo Itachi, me decía de ella: que vivía con Naruto y que estaba trabajando como traductora en una editorial. Todo iba bien; pero de momento no volvía a casa.

Itachi decía que estaba como siempre, hecha una enclenque y una enana. Claro que yo no la recordaba así; pero nosotros habíamos cambiado , digamos que bastante.

Después de 5 años de ausencia de la ninfa de mis sueños; ya con 17 años, nuestros cuerpos habían cambiado mucho.

Itachi era un tio robusto y fortachón que se llevaba a las mujeres de calle con solo mirarlas.

Yo…bueno, yo no me podía quejar. Mi precocidad, dio paso no mucho tiempo después a la perdida de mi virginidad y mi ir y venir de las flores de las chicas según me lo ponían en bandeja de plata.

Está mal hablar bien de uno mismo; pero según las chicas yo era un dios griego, heleno, un tio bueno... ¿Para qué mas adjetivos?

Llegó un momento que me olvidé de Sakura.

Mis hormonas podían más que mi recuerdo. Aunque durante años estuvo muy aferrada en mi corazón, amándola como si estuviese a mi lado.

Llegó el momento en que eso no me daba ningún fruto y fui realista. En algún lugar habría alguna chica de la que me enamoraría y no era Sakura. Ella era bastante mayor que yo, con una vida completamente sentada, un hombre que la poseía todas las noches sin pensar en mi, (claro, obvio) y una madurez que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Y bueno…aquí estoy yo; con casi dieciocho años; ya que estoy en puertas de cumplirlos y planificando la salida…

-¿Has invitado a las chicas?.- le pregunté a Itachi mientras abrillantaba mi mercedes.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo crees?, Una fiesta sin chicas!...qué cosas tienes, tio…- Itachi se había quitado la camisa y toda hembra que pasaba por la cera se lo quedaba mirando hambrienta.

-Le dicho a Inari que se pase…total… creo que quiere tirarse a Ume. Le voy a dar su oportunidad; si no, me la tiraré yo.- espeté, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Itachi se comenzó a reir y se paró con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba orgulloso.

-Eres mi ídolo, tio. Cualquiera iba a pensar que el delgaducho de mierda aquel se iba a convertir en rompe-bragas Uchiha,.- volvió a reir.- Cuando se lo digo a Sakura no se lo cree.

Se me atragantó la respiración en la garganta.

-¿Tu le dices a Sakura eso?.- dije atragantado y parado delante del auto.

-Pues claro. Me pregunta por ti…sabe que somos como el culo y la mierda; siempre juntos.

-Si… ¿Y qué tal le va?

-Pues no muy bien la verdad.

Me quedé más tieso que un ajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Se quedó embarazada y lo perdió. Eso los ha dejado un poco tocados a Naruto y a ella. Mi hermanita necesita descansar.

-Pues que vuelva acá .- sugerí.- No hay pueblo más tranquilo que este.

-Pues eso.

-¿Y?

-No quiere separarse de Naruto...se aman mucho.

Suspiré, y seguí dando brillo al auto.

Aquella noche, busqué la foto de Sakura y la rompí en mil pedazos. Y así debía de ser, probablemente la próxima vez que la viera llevaría un bebe en brazos y su compañero de la mano.

Adiós Sakura, adiós mi diosa…

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **SisterCullen, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH! ¡MI DIOSA!<strong>

**CAPITULO 5**

**Ino Pov**

-Sakura, te juro que te quiero…siempre te querré. Eres mi hermana.- Abracé a mi cuñada como si me fuera la vida en ello. Apreté su espalda, algo delgaducha a mis pechos y suspiré.- ¿Lo has pensado bien?.- La miré a los ojos e hice una mueca de disgusto con mis labios; volví a abrazarla y juro que en mi mente solo tenía a mi hermano. ¡Maldito hijo de….!

-Ino; por favor; ya es bastante doloroso tener que marcharse así. No me lo hagas más difícil. Por favor.

Solté el cuerpo de Sakura y me senté en la única silla que había en aquella casa; vacía casi en su totalidad.

La miraba mientras se ajustaba la pequeña sudadera negra y se sujetaba el cabello en un moño mal peinado en su cogote…

…¡Como había cambiado mi pequeña, desde que se enteró de todo….

-¡Me marcho contigo, Sakura!.- Mi inconsciente había hablado por mi. Y había sido todo un magistrado en palabras. Pues había sacado de mi cuñada, la sonrisa más tierna de estos malditos 15 días.

-¿Me lo dices en serio, Ino?.- Se acercaba hacia mi y me miraba a los ojos sin pestañear. Intentando escrutar la verdad en ellos.

-Por supuesto. Vamos al pc, voy a sacarme un billete por internet. Me sopla las narices lo que me cueste. Estoy en el paro. Cobro hasta dentro de un año. ¿Quién me dice que no encuentre en ese pueblo al hombre que me mantenga para el resto de mi vida?.

Logré sacar una carcajada a Sakura de sus labios, y me quedé como hipnotizada.

Recordé cuando mi cuñada vino a vivir a Londres con mi hermano.

Él y yo vivíamos en el mismo departamento; hasta que Naruto, comenzó a ganar mas dinero y apalabró una casa de frente a un gran lago.

Era un sueño….pero muchas…muchas veces, los sueños se convierten en pesadillas.

Y eso le pasó a mi Sakura.

Porque ella era mi Sakura.

Esa hermana que nunca tuve, un timón en mi vida, universal…y también me unía a ella una extraña atracción que ni yo misma era capaz de aclararme.

Siempre me han gustado los chicos. .. Pero había algo en ella, que me hacia envolverla y protegerla.

Naruto y ella se amaban mucho, yo los miraba de cerca y me parecían la pareja perfecta.

Pero Naruto comenzó con la idea de tener descendencia y allí comenzaron los problemas.

Sakura le costaba de quedarse en estado y cuando lo hizo lo perdió…

Y luego fueron esperas con nerviosismo y malas caras..

Hasta que Naruto buscó un vientre de alquiler y se enamoró del recipiente también.

Hinata … No podía culparla por algo que no había buscado ella; porque al fin y al cabo ella andaba libre y mi hermano no.

Y ahora se había marchado con ella; dejado a Sakura sola y con la pena de no poder tener bebes en su vida.

Yo comprendo a Sakura; perfectamente. Y también ha pitado ya; mi reloj vital.

Tenemos ambas 30 años. La llamada de la maternidad es algo que se me despertó en el mismo instante en que ví a Sakura embarazada. Hasta pensé en hacerme una in vitro.

Pero….

En mi vida siempre había peros.

Y ahora entendía por qué. Yo tenía que acompañar a mi hermana por este paseo hacia su hogar. Se debía establecer y retomar sus orígenes.

La mama de Sakura se había vuelto a casar y su hermano; que no conocía físicamente pero que ella me había hablado de él, hasta de desfallecer, vivían en una casita de cuento, frente a un gran jardín.

No había dicho a nadie nada.

Sakura iba a llegar como el viento. Sacudiendo y envolviendo…y lo más importante; sin avisar.

Me cogió de las manos y me llevó hacia el portátil que yacía en el suelo agarrado a la conexión de teléfono.

Nos metimos en miles de páginas para encontrar un billete económico. Y…¡Bingo! Dimos en la tecla. Al final sacamos el pasaje y ya era un hecho.

Esa misma noche nos marchábamos a Japón….a casa.

Fui hacia mi departamento nerviosa y marqué el número de mi hermano.

-Dime Ino. Si me vas a hablar de…

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Naruto, me marcho. Tendrás noticias mías. Ya te iré llamando a ver cómo funciona el embarazo de tu nueva mujer…y dile a Hinata que no la culpo…en cambio a ti…- Mi mandíbula ya se hallaba instalada allí donde yacían mis muelas..Apretada, apretada…

-¿Te vas con Sakura, Ino?

-Si. Me voy a con mi hermana. Me necesita.

Oí a mi hermano suspirar, al otro lado de la línea y me tranquilicé.

-Me alegro que te marches con ella. Ino. Creo que si esto no hubiese pasado, igual, Sakura y yo no hubiéramos seguido juntos. Hinata y yo nos entendemos a la perfección…yo la amo; Ino.

Pensé en colgar la llamada...no podía con aquello.. No era capaz de asimilar aquello todavía…me dolía tanto por mi Sakura.

-Adiós Naruto; espero que seas feliz. Cuando nazca mi sobrino me llamas. Te quiero hermano.- colgué, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, dolía mucho lo que le había hecho a Sakura. Tanto como si me lo hubiese hecho a mí misma.

Empaqueté todo lo que tenia metido en mi pequeño armario y ; pensé que ya renovaría vestuario, una vez llegáramos allí.

Con dos maletas y un bolso de mano; salí del edificio con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Rumbo a mi nueva vida; a la suerte…. Tiré un panfleto que se hallaba en uno de mis bolsillos.

Lo miré y carcajeé; haciendo que me miraran los viandantes de aquel serio y oscuro lugar..

"¿Quién sabe lo que te espera el destino?"

Como un augurio. Moví mi culo redondito hasta la casa de mi hermana. Quedaban horas para marcharnos, para poner punto y final a absolutamente todo.

**Sasuke Pov**

Otro maldito día lluvioso; aquí.

Conducía mi mercedes mientras arrugaba el ceño Karin se había agachado hacia mi bragueta y me había abierto los pantalones; sacando mi polla y lamiéndola con intensidad.

Intentaba concentrarme en la carretera; lo juro…pero no podía.

La boca de aquella maldita chupona; era descomunal.

Descansé una de mis manos en su cabeza y embestí de manera fiera mi cadera en su boca.

La muy guarra, gemía de autentico gusto; mientras se la comía.

Puse los ojos en blanco…aquella maldita mujer me hacía ver las putas estrellas.

Su boca parecía un maldito coño, estrecho y calentito…

Me sentía en pleno éxtasis, cuando cerré los ojos, víctima del placer.

Claro que me hallaba conduciendo como un loco, en el carril contrario y con toda la adrenalina en mi maldita polla.

No llegué a correrme en condiciones. No pude.

La colisión con el otro coche que venía de frente me cortó absolutamente todo el rollo.

No nos matamos porque, quien quiera que viniese conduciendo el otro auto, iba como si fuera pisando huevos.

La cabeza de Karin se estampó contra mi estomago y frené a tiempo para no mandar al taller mi querido mercedes por desastre total.

Allí parados. En medio de la carretera. Había tenido mi primera colisión.

No le pregunté a Karin si estaba bien. Yo era el que no estaba bien. Me había dejado con el semen entre la polla y los cojones y tenía una mala ostia de aúpa.

Bajé del coche para mirar horrorizado lo que la colisión había hecho con mi querido auto, y gruñí al ver los desperfectos.

Me llevé la mano al cabello y busqué en el otro auto colisionado algún signo de vida.

Me dí por satisfecho cuando salió, del lado del conductor una rubia escultural.

Me miró de arriba abajo con cara de total mala ostia y me ladró.

-Te voy a meter un puro que vas a flipar, chaval.

Elevé las cejas.

¿Qué me iba a meter un puro? ¿Por donde, por el culo?

-Todos los daños los he llevado yo. Llamemos a la policía. Ellos nos harán rellenar los papeles del seguro. Yo pagaré la reparación de tu auto, y mi seguro pagara lo del mio.- Me llevé los dedos al puente de mi nariz y respiré, con calma. La mujer, me miró como si hablara en china y habló a la ventana del copiloto.

Fui hacia mi auto y busqué el móvil.

Llamé a la policía y pedí que se personaran el kilometro 4 de la carretera de Kiwasaki.

Karin había salido del coche y se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa.

Aquella chica; si no estaba entre mis pantalones era una soberana gilipollas.

Se había puesto como una energúmena; diciendo que su padre no podía enterarse de aquello. Que hiciera todo lo posible para que el policía no supiera quién era ella.

Karin era la hija del alcalde de Kiwasaki, Ken Misoko.

Un corrupto de los pies a la cabeza. Pero claro a su hijita…intentaba tenerla en una urna de cristal… si supiera lo muy puta que era…

Mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados, repantigado en mi mercedes. Me dediqué a estudiar la figura de la rubia.

No debería de tener más de 28 o 30 años. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Me reí interiormente. Debía estar pasando las de Caín.

Iba muy poco abrigada.

Kiwasaki aparte de lo frio que era, era muy, muy húmedo y esa humedad se calaba en los huesos. Llevaba una chaquetilla de mierda, una falda y unos tacones de vértigo, sin medias…

Seguía hablando con la ventana del copiloto, Debía de haber alguien allí.

Achiqué los ojos intentando vislumbrar si era hombre o mujer.

Las sirenas de la policía, me alertaron. Y miré hacia el coche de la autoridad que se acercaba.

Tragué en seco, cuando vi bajar al jefe Haruno.

Siempre que lo veía a él o a su ex esposa me acordaba de Sakura.

Se acercó a mi y me saludó amistosamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado chico?.- me dijo, reteniendo mi mano en la suya.

- Una distracción, jefe Haruno.

La rubia lo había oído todo y ya estaba empezando a vociferar.

-¡Distracción! ¡Estaba invadiendo el carril contrario!

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a la rubia y él, se acercó a ella.

-¿Ino Uzumaki Yamanaka?.- preguntó el jefe Haruno una vez llegado al lado de la escultural rubia.

Ella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y la puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejándome ver una melena rosada, que se giraba hacia Takeshi.

Éste cambió la expresión del rostro y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Posé mis ojos en la mujer que estaba causando todo aquello y….pestañeé varias veces…muchas veces…decenas de veces…

Aquel rostro perfecto. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas...aquellas piernas envueltas en unos vaqueros tan pegados a ella que parecían querer devorarla….su boca; llena y sedosa. Me relamí y mi corazón latió como un loco….Era mi Sakura…mi Sakura había vuelto….

Continuará…..


	6. Capitúlo 5

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **SisterCullen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ¡Mi diosa!<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Sakura! ¡BSakura, hija! …- los brazos del jefe Haruno rodearon el cuello de ella y estuvieron unos segundos sin despegarse; ante la atenta mirada de la rubia y la mía.

Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con una Karin que ponía los ojos en blanco y se apoyaba en la puerta del copiloto, para encender un cigarrillo.

Pude ver como Takeshi Haruno; pasaba la palma de su mano por el rostro de su hija y besó su frente. Sin dudas Sakura estaba llorando. Me sentí fuera de lugar y quise marcharme de allí volando. Pero recordé el coche de la rubia y el parte de accidente que había que firmar frente a la autoridad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y haciendo círculos con mi pie izquierdo sobre la arenosa carretera, oí la voz femenina que había llenado muchas de mis noches de soledad preadolescente.

-¿Sasuke?

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la de ella; que caminaba hacia a mi;, como yo la recordaba.

Los años habían hecho un trabajo fantástico con Sakura. Si ya la recordaba bella y escultural, sin duda la madurez le habían dado un mayor grado de exuberancia y sensualidad.

Tragué en seco al contemplarla y mi rostro volvió a arder; como hacía años que no lo hacía. Las orejas incluidas.

-¡Sasuke!.- echó los brazos a mi cuello y se colgó de mí, literalmente. Itachi llevaba razón. Sakura se había quedado pequeñita. O nosotros habíamos crecido mucho. Eso de " enanos" ya no iba con nosotros.

Quise despojarme de la gruesa chaqueta de lana que llevaba puesta para poder notar su pecho más cercano al mío; y maldecí.

No encontraba las palabras a todo aquello y me sentí como un absurdo imbécil…como si hubiéramos ido para atrás en el tiempo y yo siguiera siendo un mocoso.

Ella se separó de mí un poco, y miró hacia Karin.

-Vaya… lo siento.- Me miro a los ojos y ¡Ay, Dios! Me sentí de nuevo perdido, le sonreí como un tonto y miré su boca, preciosa. Sus dientes blancos…- Debe ser tu novia. ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

¿Novia?

¡Noooooo!

Me soltó y caminó hacia Karin. ¡Dios mío el culo de Sakura era imponente!

Me quedé ensimismado observando el vaivén de sus glúteos y un codazo me hizo bajar de mi ensoñación,

-Se te cae la baba.- Me giré para buscar la voz y me encontré con el rostro burlón de la rubia imponente.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- le dije hosco, apartando la mirada.

-Ya.- me miró de arriba abajo.- Vamos a hacer el parte de accidente. No quiero pasar todo el puto día tirada en esta maldita carretera. Quiero llegar a Kiwasaki y descansar.

Se abrió el cielo a mis pies.

-¿Venís a vivir a Kiwasaki?.- pregunté asombrado.

La rubia tocó mi barbilla y cerró mi boca algo abierta.

-Cierra la boca; quieras saber demasiado; puede ser peligroso para un imberbe como tú.

La maldita zorra aquella ya me estaba crucificando.

Miré hacia atrás y ví como Sakura hablaba amigablemente con Karin. Seguí a la rubia y rellenamos el parte para el seguro.

Al elevar mi vista ví como Sakura estaba recargada en el hombro de su padre, susurrándole algo y mirándome.

Elevé una ceja y sonreí de medio lado.

Emmet le habia contado de nuestras andanzas. Ella lo sabia todo de mi; todo, prácticamente.

Sakura se despidió de su padre ; antes de que el jefe Haruno se metiese en el coche de policía y Karin y yo nos acercamos para despedirnos de las dos mujeres.

-Nos veremos, Sasuke-kun.- me dijo Sakura, ofreciéndome su pequeña mano blanca que yo acaricié; mas que apretar.- Encantada Karin. Y tranquila haré todo lo posible para que esto no pase de aquí. ¿Verdad Ino?.- Sakura miró a su amiga y estallaron a carcajadas.

Karin no podía haber sido capaz…no..no podía ser….

Noté como mis orejas se volvían incandescentes y bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

¡Karin le había dicho que me la estaba mamando cuando tuvimos el accidente! ¡Hija de puta! ¡A Sakura no, joder…a Sakura ,no.!

La vos del jefe Haruno, veló aquella escandalera de risas y llamó a la grúa para que recogiese el coche de la rubia explosiva.

-Nosotros podemos llevaros al pueblo.- dije, sin pensarlo. No quería perder de vista Sakura; aun a sabiendas que se estaba riendo de mi.

Miró a su amiga y sonrieron.

-Claro que sí, púber.- sentenció la rubia toca cojones antes de caminar hacia mi auto y despedirnos del jefe Haruno.

**Sakura Pov**

Vaya sorpresa….La verdad; una grata sorpresa…¡Sasuke!...

… Nunca pensé que Sasuke llegara a crecer tanto y tan bien. Era único en su especie. La masculina; por supuesto.

Ya lo había sido de pequeño, cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de él durante unos breves días.

Pero ahora era una hormona andante…Eso sin ninguna duda.

La muchacha que lo acompañaba era toda una exhibición de belleza, y al presentarme, me miró con cautela y yo diría que casi con irritación.

-Hola. ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke?.- le dije con una sonrisa; nada forzada. Aunque ella me miraba con una mueca de indiferencia.

-Bueno. Algo parecido.- me dijo ella hosca.

-Algo parecido. Bien. Encantada. Soy Sakura.- Me acerqué a su rostro y le dí dos besos en ambos lados de las mejillas.

Me sonrió y me sostuvo la mirada.

-Tu padre es el policía. ¿no?.

-Si. – dije preocupada.

-No quiero que llegue a oídos de mi padre. Él me cree en clases y no con Sasuke….- ella se retorcía las manos en un acto que me recordó a mi etapa adolescente y a mis nervios.

-Tranquila. Hablaré con mi padre. Gracias a Dios no hay heridos, ósea que no diremos nada.

La muchacha me sonrió esta vez abiertamente.

-Me llamo Karin.- y se abalanzó a mí y me dio un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Me gusta tu nombre. Es muy…exótico…

Ella rompió a reír y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Menos mal que tu amiga iba a menos de 50 si no, hubiéramos acabados hechos puré….- se reía la maldita irresponsable.- Sasuke estaba a punto de correrse y se le fue el volante.- estalló a carcajadas y yo me quede de piedra.

-¿De correrse?.- pregunté con sorpresa.

-Ya me entiendes….a Sasuke le encanta que se la…vamos…tu ya me entiendes…..- de golpe la chica parecía hacer recuperado la vergüenza y me miraba azorada.

-Entiendo.- le dije seria y suspiré. Desde luego Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado mucho….**y mucho**

Volví hacia papá y llamé a Ino con discreción.

-¿Sabes que le estaba haciendo la rubia a Sasuke.- le dije en tono jocoso.

Ino me miró alzando las cejas y bufó.

-¡Noooo!

-¡Siii!

La contuve para que no estallara a carcajadas.

-Maldito imbécil…hemos tenido un accidente porque su amiguita le estaba chupando la polla….

-¡Cállate!- le siseé.- ¿Qué quieres, que se entere?

Ino me miró con cara de pervertida.

-¡Pues si!...Si vieras como te miraba el culo…- comenzó a reírse.- Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.- Se puso seria de golpe,.- Sakura; te lo juro. Le he tenido que cerrar la boca, si no entran moscas.

Ahora también yo reía. Ino era excepcionalmente divertida y este accidente era como un preludio a los buenos augurios que nos deparaban en Kiwasaki.

Nos despedimos de papá; pero antes, él llamó a la grúa para que recogiese el coche de Ino. Sasuke se ofreció para llevarnos al pueblo y accedimos.

Descargamos las maletas y las metimos en su coche. Ino lo miraba con chispa en los ojos y se reía de cada gesto que hacía. Yo procuraba no mirarla; porque acababa por reírme también. Y no es que Sasuke, tuviese cara de chiste, si no que me hacía mucha gracia, la manera de incomodarlo que tenia Ino.

Nos montamos en la parte de atrás, y Karin se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto junto a Sasuke.

Suspiré profundo y me cobijé en el pecho de Ino cerrando los ojos. Volvía a Kiwasaki; a mis orígenes, a mi todo.

Abrí los ojos en un acto reflejo y miré el espejo retrovisor del centro. Los ojos de Sasuke me traspasaban; de una manera muy diferente a la que yo recordaba. No había ni un ápice de ingenuidad en ellos. Estaban hambrientos y me miraban a mí.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capitúlo 6

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **SisterCullen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero no la justificare. He estado tan ensimismada en las actualizaciones que tengo en mi otra cuenta **(Recuerden mi otro seudónimo es Cereciito17~song Hyo Woonk)** que deje está abandonada, pero es que en estos momentos tengo la fiebre de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre **(THG)** , realmente se los recomiendo es fantástico me leí los tres libros en dos días —Cuando algo me gusta no lo suelto— Y me ha gustado tanto que me está inspirando para hacer fic´s de ellos, el día de ayer subí mi primer OS basado en la trilogía así que realmente me encantaría que se pararan a echarle una chequecadita y me digan su opinión. También quiero decirles que en esa cuenta el día de hoy subí mi primer SuiKari, espero que a las personas que les guste esa pareja puedan darse una vuelta también ahí. Bueno eso es todo su servidora se retira, adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Saludamos a Sasuke y a Karin con las manos. Nos miramos ambas y sonreímos divertidas.

-¿Y me dices que fuiste canguro del púber, ese? ¡Pues sería un baboso! ¿Has visto como te miraba? Te estaba arrancando la ropa con esos ojos increíbles que tiene…

La miré abriendo la boca en una perfecta "o".

-¿Ojos increíbles? ¡No me jodas, Ino! ¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?

Ino me guiñó un ojo y asintió con magnanidad.

-¿Celosa?

Me llevé la mano a la frente.

-¡Por Dios, noooo!

-Pues bien te valdría llevarte una alegría. Ese cuerpo no debería de pasar hambre. Y ese púber…

-Mira, Ino… Déjalo ¿sí? Deja a Sasuke. Si tienes ganas de chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas, allí arriba está Itachi. Será muy divertido ver cómo te pitorreas de él.

Caminábamos despacio por la entrada del jardín. Arrastrábamos las maletas, que habían perdido las ruedas en el último viaje y soportábamos el peso de ellas, alzando bien la maneta.

-¡Mama!.- grité. No estaba muy segura de que ella o Koichi estuvieran en casa. El land rover no se veía. Tan solo un enorme jeepp, que supuse que era de el mastodonte de mi hermano.

-¡Sakura!.- alcé la vista y justo donde una vez fue la ventana de mi habitación, apareció la cabeza de Itachi con una sonrisa reluciente; de oreja a oreja.

-Baja hermanito. ¿O vas a dejar que estas dos momias suban sus cosas sin ayuda?.- le grité, mirando sus hermosos ojos.

- Eres una floja, Saku-chan.- rió y su cabeza desapareció de aquella ventana.

Ino permaneció callada; mientras que Itachi hacia acto de presencia. En la entrada de la casa. Me abrazó con efusividad, alzándome por la cintura y llevándome hacia dentro de mi hogar como un saco de patatas; sobre los hombros.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Sakura! ¡Mi hermanita!.-Aún no me había soltado y ya estaba apretujándome de nuevo contra su ancho abdomen.

-Itachi. Compórtate. No he venido sola. Mira.- cogí la manaza de mi hermano y caminamos hacia Ino, que tenía una expresión en su rostro que no pude descifrar.- Esta es mi cuñada Ino. La hermana de Naruto.

El rostro de Itachi se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Sonrió a Ino con la mejor de sus sonrisas y me dí cuenta de algo verdaderamente asombroso. La cara de Ino había adquirido un tenue color rosado….mmm…..muy interesante.

-Supongo que no te habrás instalado en la que era mi habitación…porque si es así, te vamos a echar a patadas ¿eh, Ino?

Mi amiga se había quedado muda. Se reía como una adolescente y se tocaba el pelo insegura.

-Si; claro.

-Bueno, Itachi. ¿Mamá y Koichi donde están?

-Se han ido a Kahoko por unos días. A la madre de Koichi la han operado de una rodilla y han ido a atenderla. Ya sabes es el único hijo que tiene y..

-Ya. Bueno.- Me costaba creer que mi madre abandonara a mi hermano Itachi de aquella manera. Gracias a Dios estaba papá; pero él estaba completamente dedicado a su labor de policía y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.- Hemos venido como caídas del cielo para ti, querido.

Itachi rió y se rascó los inminentes cabellos negros.

-La verdad Sakura; Sasuke y yo habíamos planeados muchísimas cosas para estos días. Espero que estando tú y tu amiga aquí no nos cortéis el rollo…ya sabes; con las chavalas.

Miré a Ino y estallé en carcajadas. Me extrañó que mi amiga no lo hiciera y le guiñe a mi hermano un ojo, con picardía.

-Ay…Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…vaya. Ese muchacho si que ha crecido y como se las gasta. ¿Sabes que chocamos con él, porque se desvió de carril?

-¡No jodas!.- Itachi se llevó la mano a la cabeza asustado.

-Sí; no te preocupes; no ha pasado nada malo. Estamos bien todos. Papá apareció por allí y todo se solucionó amigablemente. Ósea ¿Qué veremos a Sasuke a menudo por esta casa?

-Somos prácticamente, mierda y culo.- sentenció.

-Bueno hermanito….me encanta hablar contigo. Pero hemos de sacar todo lo que hay en estas maletas, con una sola rueda. ¿Serias tan amable?

-Por supuesto, hermanita.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Ino y la mía, Itachi cogió las dos maletas y las subió hacia la primera planta sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Nos miramos ambas y pusimos los ojos en blanco.

**Sasuke Pov**

Había dejado en Karin en la puerta de su casa. Andaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer. La imagen de Sakura estaba atorada en mi cabeza con ancla incluida.

Me limpié el labio, con fuerza. Empezaba a babear. Como siempre lo hacía, pensando en ella…y ahora la tenía tan cerca de mí…que me daba miedo.

Ya era lo suficiente mayor como para que pensara en mi; como en un hombre. Pero como había dicho su amiguita la rubia toca cojones; yo era un púber a su lado.

Me faltaba la seguridad cuando la tenía cerca. Toda esa vena que cruzaba mi cuerpo de masculinidad se disipaba y quedaba de nuevo un niño de teta con la baba caída ante la mujer de sus sueños.

Y encima Karin le había soltado lo de la mamada..¡Vamos, lo que me faltaba!

Y como se habían reído a mi consta… Cabreado, consternado y con unas ganas enormes de verla de nuevo, llegué a mi casa y me fui disparado al lavabo.

Mamá no estaba en casa; para variar y aquella noche Itachi y yo habíamos quedado en salir a tomar algo al muelle. Podíamos decirle a Sakura y a la rubia que nos acompañaran…claro; que eso sonaría demasiado sospechoso.

Me saqué la ropa con ansiedad y abrí el grifo de la ducha con rapidez.

Recordé de nuevo a Sakura y la espectacularidad de los años bien llevados. No pude evitar recordar sus pechos marcados bajo aquella camisa y aquel trasero bien contorneado. La cintura estrecha y aquella melena que ondeaba a cada paso.

Mierda.

El empalme que nunca fallaba, pensando en ella.

Apoyé la cabeza en las racholas de la ducha, mientras ésta me abrigaba por completo.

No pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi nardo y suspirar. ¡Todo esto era por ella!

¡Siempre había sido ella!

Acaricié mi polla con vehemencia. Imaginando que era ella la que lo hacía. Sentí como un estremecimiento demencial me recorría la columna y cerré los ojos, ansiando tenerla al lado y hacerle el amor como siempre soñé en hacerlo. Se olvidaría del tal Naruto y de todos los hombres. Seriamos ella y yo. Como había sido siempre. Por lo menos por mi parte.

Sus labios, su boca, aquellos senos colmados de unos divinos pezones que lamería y succionaría hasta hacerla morderse aquel labio inferior; que adoraba.

No tardé mucho en correrme; tampoco me retuve demasiado. Con tan solo pensar en ella, la lívido se me disparaba y el corazón me ardía descomunalmente.

Salí de la ducha y oí el móvil que tenia entre las ropas sucias que había tirado al suelo. Lo cogí con impaciencia. Itachi. Era Itachi.

-Dime hermano.

-Tio… ¿Dónde te metes? Te he llamado por lo menos cinco veces.

-En la ducha.

-¿Seguro?

-Joder…Itachi, no estoy follando a todas horas ¿vale?

-Seguro…

-Bueno ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes que mi hermana esta aquí. ¿No?

-Si.- intenté sonar lo mas indiferente posible, aunque hubiese querido bailar.

-Nos ha cortado el rollo tío. Ella y su cuñada nos van a cortar las alas pero bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo buenorra que esta la rubia?

Puse los ojos en blanco. La verdad que la tal Ino no estaba nada mal, pero yo no tenía si no ojos, para mi ninfa de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeraldas.

-No es mi tipo.- dije seco.

-Pues te aseguro que si es el mío. ¡Vaya tetas! ¡Y qué culo! Daría mi bola izquierda por tenerla encima, debajo, de lado y en la pared embistiéndola, hasta que gritara mi nombre como una loca. Joder…me pone realmente caliente esa tía. Me he encendido tan solo mirarla, tío. ¿Tú crees que estoy enfermo?

-Siempre lo has estado.- reí interiormente. Ya no era el único tarado.

-He pensado en dejar lo de esta noche. ¿Te parece hacer una de cine aquí, en mi casa? …Me gustaría sentarme al lado de esa mujerona y tocarle las tetas mientras vemos una peli caliente.

-Estás enfermo, Itachi.

-No, va en serio Sasuke. Ven a casa, cenaremos pizza y veremos algo que pongan en la tele o una peli de video. Hablaremos con Sakura y yo haré lo que pueda o lo que me dejen…-rió .

-Está bien.- hubiera querido emitir un grito de victoria; pero sería demasiado evidente mi alegría.

- Hermano. No quiero cortarte el rollo. Si has quedado con alguna chica, lo comprendo. Picar es picar…

-No, no he quedado con nadie.- Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el plan era cojonudamente bueno. Estar con Sakura era una diversión, aunque solamente la viera de lejos.

-Te espero. Voy a decirle a Sakura y a la cañón de su amiga. ¡Hasta ahora, Sasuke!

Me colgó.

Miré el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo. Sonreí abiertamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Era un sueño? Porque aquello no podía ser real. Sakura y yo…aunque fuese así…después de tanto tiempo.

…..

Al llegar a casa de los hermanos Haruno, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Era miedo escénico absoluto.

Me miré las piernas y alisé un poco las arrugas de mi suéter, nervioso.

Antes de tocar a la puerta; respiré un par de veces para calmarme y entonces lo hice. Toqué.

-¡Sasuke!

Sentí unos brazos colgando de mi cuello y quise revolverme por acto reflejo.

-Eh…hola.

Era Ino. ¡Qué ilusión!.

Me quedé algo cortado por aquella efusividad. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

Camine hacia el interior de la casa, con la compañía de Ino, muy sonriente , vi a Itachi con la mandíbula desencajada y mirándome, como un asesino en potencia.

-Hola Itachi,- alcé tímidamente la mano y le sonreí de lado.

Pero de pronto, todo desapareció. Sakura salió de la cocina con una bandeja gigantesca, con bebidas, frutos secos y patatas fritas.

Me sonrió abiertamente y yo la imité. ¿Babeaba? Seguro que si. De lo que estaba completamente seguro era de mi rubor…las orejas me ardían y eso era la señal.

-Hola Sasuke.- se acercó a mi, y entonces pude deparar en las minúsculas prendas que la abrigaban.

Se me hizo la boca agua.

Un short corto en azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo tono, donde aparecían unos sensuales labios encima de sus colmados pechos. En la serigrafía de la camiseta ponía "Taste me"

"Pruébame"

Estaría encantado de morir mañana si me pasaba toda la noche probándola.

Besé su mejilla con lentitud y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos momentos.

Sus ojos increíblemente bellos, tenían un deje de tristeza interior. Quise besarlos y colmarlos de caricias imposibles. Pero recordé en qué situación estábamos y carraspeé.

-Hola Sakura.

El brazo de Ino me apartó de ella y me llevó hacia la licorera.

-¿Tomas Sasuke?

Miré a Itachi. No éramos mayores de edad y aquello parecía una especie de prueba.

-Tranquilo Sasuke.- alzó la copa que sostenía en su mano.- Es vino espumoso. Estamos bajo la tutela de mujeres mayores de edad. Si ellas lo aprueban…

Mis ojos fueron hacia Sakura que miraba hacia abajo; algo avergonzada.

-No.- dije. Ni yo mismo lo creí.- No me apetece.

Ella alzó los ojos y se encontraron de nuevo con los míos.

Sonrió débilmente y fue hacia la cocina.

Decidí seguirla.

-Sakura…

Ella volvió aquella cabecita grácil y elegante.

-Sasuke….¿Coca cola, fanta,…que quieres?

Ya estábamos en la cocina y ella abría la nevera para coger lo que yo dispusiese.

Apoyé mis codos en el grueso mármol y alcé una ceja, provocativo.

-¿Tú que tomas?

-Yo…mojito…

La mire sorprendido.

-¿Mojito?

-Sí. ¿Lo has probado?

-No. Pero no quiero beber alcohol.- repetí orgulloso.

Ella asintió y mordió aquel labio inferior; tuve cerrar las piernas para hacerme daño en los cojones. Aquello que hacía con el labio me empalmaba automáticamente.

Creo que empecé a sudar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sasuke?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

Intenté cambiar de conversación.

-¿Y para cuanto tiempo vienes, Sakura?

Ella cerró la nevera, con una lata de coca cola en las manos. Me la ofreció y yo le quité la anilla sin dejar de mirarla.

-Quizás me instale aquí. En Londres no tengo nada.

-¿Y tu pareja?

-Ya no hay tal pareja, Sasuke. Naruto se ha enamorado de otra mujer.

-¿Pero como es, eso posible?.- No pensé en aquella declaración. Salió por mis labios libremente.

Ella me sonrió y levantó despacio, muy despacio, su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos, memorizando aquel momento y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

¿Todavía guardas la foto, Sasuke?.- me preguntó cariñosa.

Abrí los ojos, preso del horror.

-No…pensé que jamás volvería a verte…- dije, completamente abducido por sus ojos y sus labios.

-Eso está bien. Significa que me olvidaste.

¡Ella lo sabia! ¡Lo había estado sabiendo todo este tiempo!

Una mueca apenada cruzó mi rostro y puse encima de su manita, que acariciaba mi cara, mi mano, mucho más grande que la de ella. Me sentí lo bastante hombre para acariciar, aquella parte de su anatomía y ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa divina.

-Nunca te olvidé.- susurré, esperando reacción por parte de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió como una niña. Yo la imité y salimos de aquella cocina con las manos entrelazadas; como dos amigos, novios, que sé yo….Ella era una mujer y yo un hombre.

Yo la amaba desde que tenía uso de razón y aquello la conmovió. Lucharía por ella. Aquella mujer...sería la madre de mis hijos…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Sister-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

-Nunca te olvidé.- susurré, esperando reacción por parte de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió como una niña. Yo la imité y salimos de aquella cocina con las manos entrelazadas; como dos amigos, novios, que sé yo….Ella era una mujer y yo un hombre.

Yo la amaba desde que tenía uso de razón y aquello la conmovió. Lucharía por ella. Aquella mujer..Sería la madre de mis hijos…

* * *

><p><strong>Ino Pov<strong>

Era la primera vez en mi maldita existencia que un…¿hombre? Me hacia replantearme lo segura que me encontraba de mi misma.

Aquello era para mearse y no echar gota. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que aquel "hombre" era un púber de 17 años que estaba como un Dios.

Se me secaba la garganta tan solo mirarlo. Creo que hasta se me desencajaba la mandíbula.

¡El jodido, pedía a gritos que lo restregara por mis tetas!

Me picaban los pezones al pensar en aquello.

-¡Eh! ¡Rubia!...

La voz…esa voz. Giré mi rostro hacia ella y allí estaba aquel cuerpo de pecado absoluto. Me encogí sobre mí misma. Me sentía demasiado intimidada junto a él.

-Ino.- gruñí.

Debía de hacerme de respectar. No podía hacer caso a mi cuerpo, Que rogaba…no ; no rogaba. Más bien imploraba que ese mastodonte de dos metros me empalara, literalmente.

-Vale. Ino.- su mirada traviesa, me hizo volver el rostro y suspirar; poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tenemos varias opciones. Una porno,.- en sus manos descansaban, caratulas de películas bajadas por internet.- otra porno, otra porno….- volvió a mirarme. Yo sacaba humo literalmente por las orejas. Y no porque me importara ver una porno con él. Si no que mi cuerpo me estuviese jugando tan malas pasadas.

-¿Ya habéis elegido; chicos?.- La voz de Sakura, hizo que mirara hacia el umbral de la cocina. Y allí cogida de la mano del segundo púber de abordo, hizo que chasqueara la lengua.

Corrí hacia ella y la cogí del brazo, arrancándola de la mano de Sasuke.

-Nena…estos críos son hormonas andantes….aquí no hay ni una sola película que tenga argumento. En todas hay batallas campales…tú ya me entiendes.- le dije al oído.

Sakura miró mis ojos, interrogante y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No tienes ni una sola película que no sea "x"; Ita-kun? No me lo creo. Has querido asustar a Ino…- volvió a reír. Caminó hacia su hermano y con todo lo menuda que era a su lado, le dio una colleja( golpe en la nuca); que sonó bastante y nos hizo reír a Sasuke y a mí.

-Podríamos jugar a algo de sobremesa.- dijo Sasuke; mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos…- Si queréis puedo ir a por el Twister (Enredos)…es muy divertido….

-Te acompaño; Sasuke.- La voz de Sakura me hizo poner los ojos como platos.

Yo me quedaría allí con Itachi; los dos solos…Ay…no….

…..

**Sasuke Pov**

Sí; señor. El destino era una cosa maravillosa.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Itachi sacar todas las pelis porno que le había bajado la última semana?

Aquel tío no pensaba con la cabeza; bueno sí; pero con la otra…con la que había justo en medio de sus caderas.

El cabronazo me guiñó el ojo cuando me vio salir con Sakura por la puerta.

Pensaba que el favor se lo hacía yo a él. ¡Ji! Si Itachi supiera; bueno si Itachi supiera me mataría directamente. Seguro.

-Me gusta tu auto; Sasuke-kun.- la voz de Sakura; me sacó de mis pensamientos absurdos. Era injusto que estuviese pensando en Itachi, teniendo a mi lado a Mi Diosa.

Sonreí; de aquella manera que dejaba al sexo opuesto; extasiado y le abrí la puerta del copiloto como un autentico caballero.

Estar con Sakura; sacaba de mi; la mejor persona y el mejor amante. Aquel que había guardado bajo llave; si ella volvía…en algún momento de mi existencia.

-Gracias.

Desvié la miraba hacia sus labios; mientras se sentaba en mi auto.

Volé hacia mi asiento y nos pusimos los cinturones; casi en sincronización.

-¿Estará tú mama en casa, Sasuke? Me gustaría verla.- el cariz de su voz; me hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo; abducido por la esencia de su voz.

-No. No lo creo.- espeté, pensando en mamá.

El silencio se adueñó del trayecto, pero no importó. Entre Sakura y yo, la incomodidad no existía, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, cómplices, hasta que aparqué justo de frente a mi casa.

-Tal y como la recordaba.- suspiró ella, al salir del coche.

No me había dado tiempo a abrirle la puerta y me mortifiqué mentalmente por ello.

-Sera lo único que no ha cambiado.- caminábamos el uno al lado del otro; mientras yo sacaba mis llaves y abría la puerta de entrada.

-Si lo dices por ti .Por supuesto que has cambiado Sasuke.-me dijo; con una sonrisa.

Necesitaba algo que llevarme a la boca… ¡Con urgencia!

-¿Si?- de mi boca salió un estertor, mezclado con la silaba. Parecía un imbécil…

-Si.- dijo caminando poco a poco; hacia uno de los muebles del salón.- Nunca hubiese imaginado que te convertirías en un chico tan guapo.

-Vaya...-Era imposible; ya no podía tragar. Se me había formado una bola en la garganta y no había cojones a desprenderme de ella por mucho que tragase… ¡Necesitaba un trago!

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke…? Tienes las mejillas muy coloradas…hasta la orejas.- caminó hacia mí y tocó estas partes con su manita de muñequita. Cerré los ojos intentando no perder la cordura y abalanzarme sobre ella como un poseso.

-No…yo...Espera. Siéntate. Ya sabes; como si estuvieses en tu casa. Voy en busca del Enredos.- Salí de allí pitando. Sintiendo en mi piel la ausencia de la suya.

Fui a mi habitación y abrí el armario ropero.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, corrí el falso fondo y allí tenía mis botellitas de licor.

A veces; cuando invitaba alguna chica a mi casa. O estaba jugando a la Play Station con Itachi, siempre nos gustaba echarnos unos licorcitos.

Solamente había que bajar a por hielos si lo queríamos fríos y si no…pues ya estaban las petacas preparadas…

Vacié prácticamente una de ellas; La de Jack Daniels y me sentí más seguro y animado.

Busqué entre los cajones el jueguito de las narices; que no quería aparecer; el maldito.

Y después de desordenar el cajón de los calcetines, el de los calzoncillos y el de los albunes de fotos de mamá…allí estaba el puñetero. Dentro de su bolsa, riéndose de mí.

-Te encontré; cabron.- inquirí, mientras lo ponía en mi hombro. A modo de bolsito.

Bajé las escaleras, mucho más seguro y confiado de lo que las subí.

-Lo tengo.- dije alzando un poco la voz; para hacerme oír.

Ella movió su cabecita hacia mí y sus ojos esmeralda me taladraron.

-Estaba recordando….la primera vez que jugué contigo al Twister…te veías tan feliz.- susurró, mas para ella, que para mi.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello…

Su mirada perdida, me dolió. Y sonreí con dulzura, a aquel rostro de ángel.

-Tú no has cambiado nada. Parece que se haya parado el tiempo, solamente para ti. Estas incluso más bella de lo que recordaba. Has mejorado; como el buen vino.

Sakura alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardía, mirándome.

-¿Cómo el que te has metido en el cuerpo, Sasuke?.- espetó con sorna.

¡Mierda!

Claro…. ¡Debía de olerme el aliento a alcohol de quemar!

Joder….

-No…yo…es Jack Daniels…-dije, algo abochornado.

Sin duda el alcohol me había envalentonado lo suficiente para no ponerme como un tomate mañanero.

-Eres muy avaricioso. No me has invitado ni a un traguito….

Alcé ambas cejas y sonreí lentamente.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Pero que sepas que si me pillan bebiendo; tú debes de sacar la cara por mí. Soy menor de edad….un púber como dice tu amiguita; la rubia.

-Ino.- corrigió.

Fui, hacia el mueble bar y lo abrí.

-Está bien. Está bien. ¿Sabes? A Itachi le gusta.- No estaba en mis cabales desde luego. Pero no me importaba. ¡A la mierda, Itachi a la mierda todo. Tenía que ganarme la confianza de mi ninfa; fuese como fuese!

-Conozco a mi hermano. Sasuke. Además tengo más edad que tú. Me he dado cuenta….

-Creo que me voy a divertir.- inquirí, mientras ponía en un tubo de cristal, un buen chorro de Jack Daniels.- se lo ofrecí y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran, para apartarlas bruscamente. Avergonzados.

Saqué otro tubo y lo llené hasta la mitad.

-¿Vas a beber más?- preguntó ella.- Tienes que conducir. Y te recuerdo que soy hija del jefe de policía Haruno.

-¿Me vas a denunciar?.- pregunté; con una dulce promesa sensual en mi voz.

-No.- ella fue tajante. Casi cruel.

-Tranquila Sakura. No bebo más…

Ella miró el whisky casi con solemnidad y abrió la boca.

-¿Cuándo cumples los 18, Sasuke?

No entendí porque me hacia aquella pregunta.

-En una semana.

-Ahmmm…

-¿Porqué?

-Cosas mías.- dijo, alzando la mirada, para encontrarse con mis ojos, que la miraban embelesado.

-Mejor que nos vayamos.- espeté con voz ronca. – Ino e Itachi deben estar matándose.

Ella sonrió y se metió de un trago todo el líquido del tubo en su cuerpo.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rubor delicioso; me dieron unas ganas locas de besarla.

….

La vuelta hacia su casa fue divertida.

El alcohol había hecho mella en ella y se reía a cada ocurrencia que se le venía a la cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo con una mirada picara.

-Pregunta.- dije; sonriendo y sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿A qué edad dejaste de ser virgen?

Pegué un volantazo y casi nos metemos en el arcén.

Ella comenzó a reír como una loca y yo también lo hice.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco; decidí responderle.

-A los quince.

-¿Queeeeeee?.- ella abrió mucho la boca y su labios se hicieron casi invisibles.

-Si;.- y seguidamente fui soltando bombas a diestro y siniestro.- Se me despertó la sexualidad muy pronto.- dije algo más serio; pero sin abandonar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vaya…nunca lo hubiera imaginado; Sasuke…eras un niño tan tímido….

No reventé a carcajadas por puro respeto.

-El despertar fue temprano, porque me enamoré de una chica mayor que yo…..

Ya está; lo solté.

Ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

Sus ojos se habían quedado atrapados en los míos y su risa se había evaporado por completo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!.- la voz de Itachi; nos sacó de nuestro mundo y bajamos del auto, en dirección a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? ¿Y porque esas voces?.- preguntó ella, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido-

Pasamos hacia dentro y ¡Mierda! Había llegado visita..para jugar al Twister….Karin y su hermano Inari….el maldito playboy madurito del pueblo…..¡Mierda, joder….y ya estaba babeando el muy cabron por Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Sister-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

**¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!.- la voz de Itachi; nos sacó de nuestro mundo y bajamos del auto, en dirección a la puerta de su casa.**

**-¿Qué pasa Itachi? ¿Y porque esas voces?.- preguntó ella, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido-**

**Pasamos hacia dentro y ¡Mierda! Había llegado visita…Para jugar al Twister….Karin y su hermano Inari….el maldito playboy madurito del pueblo….. ¡Mierda, joder….y ya estaba babeando el muy cabron por Saura!**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9<p>

-¿Cómo coño se ha enterado Karin que estábamos en tu casa…Joder…?- me había acercado a Itachi lo suficiente; para que nadie más pudiera oírme.

-No lo sé. Eso te lo debería estar preguntando yo, Sasuke.- El rostro de Itachi, hizo un gesto interrogante y seguidamente caminó hacia su hermana; que hablaba con el hermano de Karin.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y me hice el desinteresado; mientras que Karin se acercaba a mi y me tocaba el pecho, de manera claramente; sexual.

-No; no te recuerdo.- la voz de Sakura; algo insegura, alertó mis sentidos. Se veía algo nerviosa.

-Pues yo no sé cómo pude pasar por alto tu belleza; pequeña.- ¿Pequeña? ¿Pero que se creía aquel gilipollas? ¿Llegar y besar el santo? El santo era mío y solo mío.

-Sasuke. Hemos venido a saludar. Mañana hacemos barbacoa en casa de mi hermano. Hemos pasado para invitar a Sakura y a su amiga Ino…le conté a mi hermano, y ya sabes cómo es….le encanta la savia nueva.- Karin, movió la cabeza ligeramente y observó a su hermano con detenimiento.- Parece que le gusta Saura…

-Eso no es difícil…

Karin me miró extrañada y paseó uno de sus dedos por mi entrecejo fruncido a causa de mi malestar.

-¿Eres muy protector con tu canguro de infancia; no?

Desvié mis ojos hacia ella y asentí duramente.

….

**Sakura pov**

Sorprendida.

Sí; sorprendida conmigo misma y con la declaración de Sasuke.

¿Acaso era yo aquella mujer mayor de la que se había enamorado?

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a las claras si era yo.

Había algo extraño en mí cuando su presencia estaba cercana a mi cuerpo.

Lo había notado en su casa. Cómplices; bebiendo y charlando sobre cosas sin importancia.

Me sentía libre y quería seguir cayendo en ese vacío de libertad.

En un momento había desaparecido Naruto, Hinata y el futuro hijo que esperaban. También había desaparecido mi inseguridad como mujer y todo lo que me había parecido tener importancia hasta ahora.

Me sentía segura con aquel adolescente que me miraba como si fuese una Diosa y que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres cuando su mirada se perdía en mis pechos o en la piernas.

Me sorprendí preguntándole cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad….

En mi mente habían aparecido imágenes nada recomendables entre una mujer madura y un chico que apenas había aprendido a despachar a una chica en condiciones.

Y ahora allí; frente a aquel hombre que se las daba de galán; mi corazón latía nervioso, por la reacción del púber, con la que se decía llamar su novia.

-Bueno; pues los espero mañana.- Mis ojos volaron hacia Ino que se mordía una uña inquieta. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Sí; claro. Allí estaremos.- dije insegura; mirando a mi hermano; confirmando su aprobación.

Los acompañamos hasta el jardín y el beso baboso de Inari me asqueó.

Cuando vimos el coche desaparecer; me limpié con repugnancia la mejilla y sonreí a Sasuke que me miraba interrogante.

-¿Jugamos?

-No puedo pensar en otra cosa.- Me contestó; el muy bribón.

Sasuke se encargó de desplegar el Twister en el suelo y dejar la rueda en un lugar cercano; para no movernos mucho a la hora de girar la manecilla.

Nos descalzamos los cuatro y nos miramos nerviosos.

-El primer turno será para Ino.- gritó Itachi; mientras se lamía los labios goloso.

Mi cuñada se alisó el vientre y sonrió de manera tímida a mi hermano…esperen….¿qué pasa aquí?

La mano tranquilizadora de Sasuke; apretó la mía y la miré con calidez; apretando también su agarre.

-Yo giro la rueda.- dije, soltando la mano cálida de Sasuke.- A ver; Ino.- giré la rueda.- Mano derecha, azul.

Ino se inclinó dejando su posaderas; perfectamente esculpidas, bajo los leggins oscuros que llevaba puestos, a la vista de las dos hormonas andantes que nos acompañaban.

Se oyó un carraspeó y me giré a mirar a Itachi.

Alcé una ceja interrogante y sonreí para mis adentros.

-Ahora yo.- dijo él, muy pagado de si mismo.

Giré de nuevo la rueda.

-Mano izquierda; verde.- ordené, con la risa escapándose entre mis dientes.

Observé como Itachi pisaba los círculos con pasmosa torpeza. Estaba claro que era tan grande que él solo, ya ocupaba todo el tapiz del juego.

Se quedó muy cerca de Ino, tocando su hombro y se miraron intensamente.

-Ahora tú Sakura.- la voz de Sasuke; me sacó del ensimismamiento con aquellos dos.

-Sí.

Caminé hacia el tapiz y me dispuse a obedecer.

-Pie izquiero, verde.- sentenció Sasuke.

Suerte la mía. No debía de tener aquella complicada posición de mis compañeros.

Plante mi pie izquierdo en un lunar verde y Sasuke caminó hacia el tapiz con la brújula en la mano.

-Y ahora yo.- giró la rueda.-Mano derecha, amarillo.

Ino e Itachi comenzaron a reír.

Sasuke se acercó y plantó su mano justo al lado de mi cerco verde.

-¿Quién tiene huevos a rodar la rueda ahora?.- la voz de Ino; nos hizo reír a los cuatros y Sasuke acercó el volante hacia él y giró.- Pie izquierdo, amarillo. Venga Ino, a ver cómo te las apañas.

Ino siseó entre dientes y abrió las piernas juntándolas más, con las de Itachi.

-Itachi. Mano derecha amarilla.- Mi hermano hizo caso a Sasuke y quedó cruzado con la mano de Ino.- Sakura; mano derecha rojo.

Lo miré seria. La postura sería bastante erótica. ¿Pero era un juego, no?

Pase el brazo por encima de su cabeza y mi pecho tocó su cabello, ligeramente despeinado.

-Ahora yo…-carraspeó y se movió un poco para girar la rueda.- pie izquierdo rojo.

Sasue movió ligeramente su pie y siguió estando en la misma situación.

De repente; sin saber cómo ni por qué oímos que alguien se caía a nuestro lado y nos erguimos de nuestras posturas para observar.

La mandíbula, se me cayó en el acto.

Ino y mi hermano estaban tumbandos en el suelo; besándose como si el mundo se acabara en unos instantes.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza incomoda y ellos; ofuscados por el calor del momento se despegaron cuando oyeron el carraspeo de Sasuke.

-Esto… Sakura…Lo siento…- Ino se levantó del suelo junto con Itachi y ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.-No hemos podido reprimirnos.

Los miré atónita y me llevé la mano al vientre para soltar una carcajada.

-¿Vosotros…?- pregunté.

-Me encantan sus tetas.

Ino miró a Itachi; furibunda.

-Yo aun tengo que ponerte a prueba; mastodonte.- siseó Ino, entre dientes.

-Cuanto antes.- espetó Itachi, con voz ronca.

Me avergoncé un poco de la situación y el rubor tiñó mi rostro.

-Pues vamos…

Me quedé con los ojos como platos.

Ino, había tirado de mi hermano hacia las escaleras y subían como alma que teme el diablo.

-Esto es….- no pude terminar.-Caminé hacia el sillón, arrastrando entre mis pies la rueda del Twister y me senté; aún alucinando con la escena que había presenciado.

-¿Incomoda?

La voz de Sasuke me hizo alzar la cabeza y contemplarlo en todo su esplendor adolescente.

Era tan bello que conmovía.

Un estremecimiento de absoluto deseo me recorrió; y entonces, solo entonces; comprendí a Ino.

-Más bien sorprendida.- corregí; intentando sonreírle.

Caminó hacia mí lentamente y quedó con las piernas separadas delante de mí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?...Es probable que dentro de unos minutos nos sintamos más incómodos…

Me llevé la mano a la frente y asentí.

Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sillón y cogí una chaqueta para dirigirme a la puerta sin mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?

Su voz hizo volverme.

-No debes juzgarlos.- me dijo serio; con sus impenetrables ojos clavados en mi.

-No los juzgo Sasuke. Los envidio.

**Continuará…**..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating: "** M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un agradecimiento especialmente a Sister-sempai quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

Ino, había tirado de mi hermano hacia las escaleras y subían como alma que teme el diablo.

-Esto es….- no pude terminar.-Caminé hacia el sillón, arrastrando entre mis pies la rueda del Twister y me senté; aún alucinando con la escena que había presenciado.

-¿Incomoda?

La voz de Sasuke me hizo alzar la cabeza y contemplarlo en todo su esplendor adolescente.

Era tan bello que conmovía.

Un estremecimiento de absoluto deseo me recorrió; y entonces, solo entonces; comprendí a Ino.

-Más bien sorprendida.- corregí; intentando sonreírle.

Caminó hacia mí lentamente y quedó con las piernas separadas delante de mí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?...Es probable que dentro de unos minutos nos sintamos más incómodos…

Me llevé la mano a la frente y asentí.

Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sillón y cogí una chaqueta para dirigirme a la puerta sin mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?

Su voz hizo volverme.

-No debes juzgarlos.- me dijo serio; con sus impenetrables ojos clavados en mi.

-No los juzgo Sasuke. Los envidio.

* * *

><p><strong>.-Capitulo 10.-<strong>

**Sasuke POv.**

El corazón me latió con fuerza, al oír escupir aquellas palabras en Sakura.

Había sentenciado la acción de Itachi y su amiga Ino con rabia, como si ellos se adentraran en una aventura donde ella nunca tendría derecho a sucumbir.

Mi mirada se perdía en su rostro y en su cuerpo; algo mas curvilíneo de lo que recordaba.

Esperó que llegara a su lado, pacientemente, apoyándose en mi auto.

-Tú dirás, Sasuke.- me dijo, sin mirarme.- Tú eres el que vive en Kiwasaki.- jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello.

Puse una mano en su hombro y sentí temblar mi estomago.

Era turbador lo que lograba hacer aquella mujer en mí. Parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí sin saber porqué, admirando sus largas pestañas y su boca perfecta, haciendo un mohín de incomodidad…¡Oh vaya…la estaba incomodando!.

Separé mi contacto de su carne y noté la ausencia como un puñetazo a mi espíritu. Yo. Sasuke Uchiha; necesitaba a aquella mujer conmigo. Me pasaba por el forro de los cojones que fuese mayor que yo y que eso no fuera bien visto…Yo la seguía amando… ¡Maldita sea!

Mis placenteras contracciones abdominales cuando la tenía cerca…aquellas putas mariposas en el estomago cuando me sonreía o posaba sus ojos en mi.

Estudié su rostro nuevamente; sin pudor y suspiré llevando una mano a mi cabello desordenado.

-Iremos a relajarnos un poco…Dios sabe que nos hace falta a ambos.

Ella no habló y abrió la puerta del auto, cuando sonó el pitido de la alarma.

Me acoplé en mi asiento y la miré por enésima vez desde que había regresado a Kiwasaki; estaba encandilado con mi pequeña y frágil Sakura…..

El transcurso del viaje, fue divertido.

Hice una ruta turística por todos los lugares donde habían hecho nuevas obras desde que ella había dejado el pueblo. También le indiqué la gran calle que contemplaba todos los lugares de ocio nocturno y aparqué en doble fila. Aquel lugar estaba atestado de vehículos.

Caminé muy cerca de ella; casi rozándola. Mi mente y mi cuerpo, me gritaban que entrelazase mis dedos con los de ella y sintiera aquel calor suyo rodear mi cuerpo…pero debía de pensar fríamente. Sakura no era Ino, y algo me decía que debía ser cauto con ella. Llevaba el dolor escrito en su rostro y yo iba a ser el encargado de aliviar todo aquello que la martirizaba. Amaría hacerlo.

Nos adentramos en un antro oscuro y al llegar a la barra; ella me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Le pregunté a gritos. Pues la música estaba a todo volumen y si no era así. No había manera de comunicarnos.

-Lo que tú bebas, me parecerá bien.- Me dijo, escondiendo un mechón de su cabello en la oreja.

Le sonreí y busqué a la camarera para pedir nuestras bebidas.

Oh…vaya, estupendo. La rubia siliconada que se me insinuaba cada dos por tres. ..

Miré a Sakura a hurtadillas y no correspondí a la tentadora sonrisa de la camarera.

-¿Qué tomas Sasuke?.- Me dijo a voces. La rubia siliconada.

-Dos Jack Daniels con hielo. En vaso de tubo.- espeté hosco. No quería que comenzara a insinuárseme delante de "mi Sakura".

Sakura apenas nos miró. Y noté un pellizco en mi alocado corazón.

Me acerqué a ella con las dos bebidas sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Nos sentamos?.- le pregunté.

Ella asintió un poco perdida. Lo miraba todo y a todos. Kiwasaki debía de haber cambiado mucho desde que ella era adolescente.

Nos adentramos en el fondo del local; en un íntimo rincón, adornado con unas tenues lamparitas. Era perfecto para una pareja de enamorados; perfecto para mí.

Jugueteé con los cubitos; haciéndolos rodar dentro del vaso y miré su rostro, empleando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Todo muy cambiado no?

-Sí.- dijo ella en un tímido susurro.- Me siento increíblemente vieja a tu lado.- su vista se perdía en cada uno de los chicos que bailaban o se lo pasaban bien en aquel lugar.- Debo de ser la abuela en este sitio. La verdad; no creo que mi humor mejore hasta que me beba el cuarto Jack Daniels.

Intensifiqué mi mirada; notando como un rubor delicioso teñía sus mejillas. ¡Parecía una colegiala!

-¿He hecho mal en traerte aquí, Sakura; no te sientes a gusto? Porque si es así, podemos irnos inmediatamente…- resolví rápidamente.

Ella bebió un largo trago a su bebida y negó con la cabeza y manos.

-No…no me hagas caso.-sonrió.- Estoy bastante desfasada en este tipo de ambientes. En Londres, Naruto y yo no solíamos hacer este tipo de salidas…

Ella había comenzado a hablar del tema y yo seguí haciéndolo…

-¿Ni siquiera con tus amigas?- inquirí; como si no pudiera creerlo.

-No. La pura realidad es que últimamente la única amiga de verdad era Ino y ella es hermana de Naruto…Mi vida allí era bastante lúgubre. El trabajo, mi hogar…Naruto…- fijó su mirada en un punto perdido del local.- Me he olvidado de mi misma. Y lo más importante de vivir…

Yo no supe que decir.

Quizás y solo quizás, es que mi mente no estaba demasiado madura para continuar con aquella conversación tan adulta.

Sabía que algo muy grave debía de haber apartado a Sakura de Naruto, aunque ignoraba los motivos, algo me decía que el primer paso no lo había dado Sakura; precisamente.

Llevé mi bebida a los labios y sonreí enseñando todos los dientes.

-Bienvenida a la diversión.- dije sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió y paseó sus ojos por mi rostro; haciendo que me cohibiera y recordara que al lado de ella; era un mocoso de mierda.

-Debes llevar a todas las chicas de calle; Sasuke. Y no solo a Karin. Supongo que ella será una de la infinita lista. ¿Me equivoco?.- elevó una ceja al terminar la frase y yo negué con convicción.

-No. No hay una infinidad de chicas. No te niego que he tenido mis escarceos…tengo casi 18 años, Sakura y por supuesto que no soy virgen; pero ninguna significa nada para mi.

Pude ver como el rostro de Sakura se distorsionaba y sentí como el terror se adueñaba de mi.

-¿Ninguna significa nada para ti? ¿Y eso que quiere decir Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué las utilizas? ¿Te las llevas a la cama y cuando te cansas las tiras como si fueran un pañuelito de papel? ¡Menuda juventud! ¡Vaya valores! ¿Dónde están el primer amor, la ilusión y la esperanza?

Mis oídos no estaban preparados para semejante discurso, de labios de precisamente ella. Y con un gesto seco, apoyé con fuerza el tubo de cristal en la pequeña mesita que nos separaba.

-Todos esos sentimientos que has citado…yo sé lo que se sufre con ellos. Si no eres correspondido al amor que realmente anhelas, es inútil que intentes algo más que algo esporádico, Sakura. – Miré su carita que avergonzada; se mordía el labio. Me armé de valor y saqué mi primera bomba.

-Yo…estoy enamorado.- dije mirándola intensamente.

-Sasuke….- susurró, atrapando una de sus manos en la mía y acariciando mi palma con su pulgar.- Ya sabía yo que tenias sentimientos. ¿Y quién es ella?.- su voz sonaba extraña entre tanta música. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a ella y cogí un pequeño puf y lo acerqué a la mesa. Me senté justo a su lado, si movía mi brazo la tocaba; cara a los demás parecíamos dos amantes susurrando palabras de amor.

-Ella no…ella no sabe que la amo. Creo que nunca lo ha sabido. Y yo soy tan imbécil que no he tenido el valor de decírselo. La dejé escapar de mis brazos hace mucho tiempo porque me sentía un niño. Pero ahora que soy un hombre no la dejaré escapar. No. No lo haré.

Sakura se había quedado seria y me miraba sin pestañear.

Todo esto, lo había dicho tan entregado en cada palabra que casi no había deparado en su rostro. Algo en él había cambiado, en sus ojos, una sombra de tristeza se había instalado y yo me sentí un bastardo por haberle recordado algo que se me escapaba completamente.

-Yo amaba a Naruto. Lo amaba de verdad….pero hubo un momento, en el pasado que creí haber perdido la razón. Hubo…hubo una persona que me robó el corazón. Eran tan tierno…tan encantador que su sola mirada hacia que mi corazón latiese con más fuerza…- ella sonrió, sin perder aquel color suyo; tan perturbador.-Fueron días en los que me pregunté por mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi novio…pero cedí y marché junto a él; cosa que nunca debía de haber hecho.

-Sigue Sakura.- la animé.

Ella me sonrió y despejó su frente con un pulcro movimiento.

-Naruto y yo… Naruto siempre soñó con tener hijos, es una cosa de la que lleva hablándome prácticamente desde que éramos unos críos. Cuando veíamos que no me quedaba embarazada, la tensión en nosotros aumentó. Todo era por y para procrear. Me sentía tensa y poca mujer para jactar los deseos de mi desafortunado marido.

Cuando por fin quedé embarazada; a los meses, me tuvieron que meter en quirófano y provocarme el parto de un hijo de poco meses que había muerto en mi vientre.

A partir de aquel momento, e incluso antes, las distancia entre nosotros fue abismal.

Conoció a una mujer; Hinata Hyuga, la dejó embarazada y decidimos separarnos.

Ella lo ama y le va a dar lo que más desea en el mundo. Yo en cambio estoy yerma…no puedo dar vida…

Me lancé hacia ella y acaricié su cabeza; pegándola a mi hombro.

Aspiré la dulce fragancia de su cabello y acaricié su espalda en suaves movimientos giratorios.

Su rostro se despegó de mi piel y me miró a los ojos. Me sentí perdido, aniquilado, tocado y hundido.

-Pero ¿sabes?.- dijo; sin dejar de mirarme.

-Dime.- dije ronco. Estallaba por dentro y toda la culpa la tenía aquella bruja de cabellos rosados.

-No me importa. No me importa nada. Lo he comprendido cuando he vuelto aquí; a Kiwasaki. Aquí soy yo, estoy entera. Y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encuentre el amor aquí en Kiwasaki…- rió de manera autentica y yo la acompañé.

Me gustaba tenerla así pegada; su rostro y el mío se distanciaban por unos pocos centímetros. Miré su boca perfecta y suspiré sin poder remediarlo.

-Sasuke…- susurró ; clavando sus ojos en mis ardorosos labios.- Me gustaría ser ella…me gustaría ser esa chica de la que estas enamorado…la envidio; en verdad la envidio con todo mi ser….

Tardé varios segundos en comprender aquella frase. Mis ojos la miraron al completo y entonces busqué sus labios.

Los busqué con el ansia de la sed, del hambre, del deseo. De algo que había sido una fantasía en mis sueños y que ahora me recreaba en ellos; sintiéndolos: suaves, poderosos, adictivos. Sumergí la lengua en su boca con voracidad y en este trance sentí sus manos en mi cabello; como siempre soñé. Abrí los ojos para contemplar tan anhelante sueño, me sentí volar y estremecer, quise gritar, reír, llorar y gemir….estaba besando a Sakura; estaba besando a mi amor y lo más importante…ella me estaba respondiendo de la misma manera que había soñando siempre; con furia y deseo; ese deseo y esa furia que me había acompañado desde los doce años de edad…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**L**a trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, ¡Eso no lo duden! **

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior: <strong>

-Sasuke…- susurró; clavando sus ojos en mis ardorosos labios.- Me gustaría ser ella…me gustaría ser esa chica de la que estas enamorado…la envidio; en verdad la envidio con todo mi ser….

Tardé varios segundos en comprender aquella frase. Mis ojos la miraron al completo y entonces busqué sus labios.

Los busqué con el ansia de la sed, del hambre, del deseo. De algo que había sido una fantasía en mis sueños y que ahora me recreaba en ellos; sintiéndolos: suaves, poderosos, adictivos. Sumergí la lengua en su boca con voracidad y en este trance sentí sus manos en mi cabello; como siempre soñé. Abrí los ojos para contemplar tan anhelante sueño, me sentí volar y estremecer, quise gritar, reír, llorar y gemir….estaba besando a Sakura; estaba besando a mi amor y lo más importante…ella me estaba respondiendo de la misma manera que había soñando siempre; con furia y deseo; ese deseo y esa furia que me había acompañado desde los doce años de edad…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**Sakura Pov.**

Me estaba dejando arrastrar por un anhelo antiguo que no entendía.

Desde el primer día que comencé a ser la nana de Sasuke, supe que aquel chico en la pre- adolescencia me comía con la mirada.

Comenzó a hacerme gracia; pues veía como su rostro se ponía como un tomate maduro y a veces se trababa cuando intentaba decirme algo.

Alguna vez que otra lo pillé mirando mis piernas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos; intentando controlar sus muy tempranas hormonas.

Sasuke era un chico que ya apuntaba maneras. Aunque era un niño al que Itachi le llevaba más de una cabeza, era guapo y tenía un aire que lo hacía realmente seductor.

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer la noche que me quedé a dormir en su cama. Su cuerpo tibio, intentando no rozar el mío; como si de ese roce, algo fuera a explotar dentro de él.

Sasuke no lo sabía pero era asombrosamente transparente.

Aquella noche lloró desconsoladamente sobre mi pecho; por una chica que lo había llevado a rastras hacia el pozo hiriente del amor. Se durmió entre mis brazos. Y muy delicadamente lo llevé hacia su cama donde me metí entre las sabanas con él.

Su dulce rostro, sus pestañas inmensas y aquella angulosa y llena boca; pedía ser besada y me sentía una maldita pederasta por pensar aquello. ¡Sasuke tan solo tenía 12 años, Dios mío!

Acaricié su rostro con mi dedo índice y pude sentir como se estremecía.

Luego…al final. Cuando Naruto me llamó para decirme que ya podía marcharme con él hacia Londres; lo dudé seriamente…y todo por culpa de aquellos ojos azabaches, hipnóticos que me habían capturado…..Ni yo misma sabía donde me había metido. Me sentía atraída sexualmente por un niño que no sabía hacer la o con un canuto, porque simplemente era un crio…. ¡un crio igual que Itachi, maldita sea! Si….aquel bicho, que tenia por hermano e intentaba hacerme la vida imposible…hiciese lo que hiciese….pero era Sasuke era diferente, sus ojos eran diferentes…todo en él, lo era.

Dudé; lo admito. Pero finalmente deshice esa idea descabellada de mi cabeza y asumí el control de mi vida. Yo amaba a Naruto y todo lo que quería en este mundo era él. Mi pequeño Casanova, era un niño y yo no estaba destinada a él.

Aquella noche en su habitación; cuando sus ojos lloraron y su cuerpo se estremecía del llanto, no dudé en entregarle aquel retrato que había cogido del fondo de un cajón de mi habitación. Había pensado en Sasuke al cogerlo y casi me había arrepentido en el momento de tenerlo en mi mano…pero se lo di; se lo regalé para que algo mío quedara en su poder….era una malnacida; pero quería por puro egoísmo que me recordara. Porque sin duda yo no lo olvidaría nunca.

Tomé el que me cedió él con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su boca y percibiendo su voz comenzando el cambio, noté aquel especie de hormigueo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Me asombré ante ello y miré sus ojos azabaches como la brea; increíblemente grandes y transparentes. No quería someterlo a más tortura y me levanté de aquella cama donde estábamos sentados.

Me llamó por mi nombre antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, su última llamada; desesperada.

Me puse a su altura; y le sonreí. Quería despedirse de mí y lo comprendía….

Lo que nunca esperé es que aquel beso fuese en los labios y de aquella manera. Un beso en los labios; totalmente casto; pero dulce y anhelante…pese a no ser un beso adulto, me sentí automáticamente mojada entre mis bragas.

Al separar nuestras bocas; sin pensarlo le di una pequeña mordida y succioné su labio inferior con deseo.

Me separé de él, intentando parecer calmada y besé su nariz.

Allí acabó todo…. O ¿no?

….

**Ino Pov**

-¡Maldito niñato de mierda; deja en paz mis tetas de una puta vez! ¿Qué te piensas que son la lámpara maravillosa? ¡No las manosees tanto, joder! ¿Y donde se han metido tu hermana y tu amigo?

Intentaba escabullirme de entre las sabanas; pero con aquel glotón de Itachi Haruno, era prácticamente imposible.

Me había jodido como un maestro por más de tres horas y el tío estaba allí que parecía la torre inclinada de Pisa….

Mis tetas; estaban tan manoseadas que hasta me dolían y mi coño tan bombeado, que dudo mucho que pudiese andar en condiciones con tacones en días…

-Ven aquí, Ino... ¿No me digas que no tienes ganas de más? Mi amigp está deseando entrar dentro de ti de nuevo…

Me agarró de un tobillo y me aplacó hasta estar debajo de él de nuevo. Sentí su polla dura como una piedra en la entrada de mi centro, caliente y húmedo.

Le sonreí y él decidió no hacer esperar más a su lujuria. Arremetió duramente contra mí y comenzó a bombearme como un loco…un loco maravilloso.

El deseo entre nosotros surgió en un primer momento y lejos de desinhibirnos, decidimos dar rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos y calmarnos la sed de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero conforme iban pasando las horas y gozaba y me relamía de Itachi Haruno; mas me daba cuenta que aquel ser era tan adictivo como su propia hermana.

En uno de los parones de nuestra acelerada cabalgada. Nos fumamos unos cigarrillos y bajamos a la cocina a reponer algo de fuerzas. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y Sakura y el mojigato aquel que estaba loco por sus huesos, todavía no habían llegado.

Itachi y yo nos estábamos bebiendo un vaso de zumo de frutas; cuidadosamente exprimido por el somelier; Itachi.

-Es muy tarde. Me preocupa que Sakura aun no esté en casa….- dijo mirando a un punto fijo de la cocina.- No voy a poder perdonar nunca a Naruto. Mi hermana no se merecía eso. No la amaba lo suficiente.- Sus ojos volvieron hacia mí y me valoró lentamente.- Sé que es has sido una buena amiga. Casi una hermana. Te lo agradezco de veras…y que estés aquí con ella, te honra. Has decidido ampararla a ella, a pesar de que Uzumaki es tu hermano.

Me acerqué a aquel hombre y a su escultural cuerpo.

-Sakura es como mi hermana. La amo, y he sufrido con ella la perdida de cada una de sus ilusiones…pero para serte sincera, nunca vi en ellos dos la pasión; y sé reconocerla.- Itachi se rió.- Naruto es demasiado lánguido y controlador. Todo se debía de hacer en un momento determinado y como él decidía. Sakura nunca se ha sentido libre, y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que no ha sido feliz con mi hermano. Ahora Naruto; aunque me duela y Sakura ya no forme parte de mi núcleo familiar, ha encontrado el amor en Hinata Hyuga, una mujer que lo apoya y es como él. Naruto es feliz. Ahora le toca a Sakura, y sé que lo será.

Los imponentes brazos de aquel mastodonte me abrazaron y me acercaron a su torso desnudo, haciéndome estremecer nuevamente.

-Ahora tengo a mi hermanita cerca y yo mismo me ocuparé de que ningún gilipollas le haga daño. Tenlo por seguro.

Comencé a reír con ganas. ¿Es que Itachi no se había dado cuenta?

-¿De qué te ríes…Ino?

-Creo que deberías comenzar a ejercitar tus musculoso brazos con algún sparring; guapo…

Su ceño se frunció y volvió a acogerme en sus brazos.

-Dime…. ¿Que quieres decir…?

-Quiero decirte que tienes el enemigo en casa…prácticamente.

El muy tonto elevó una ceja y su gesto se agrió.

-Habla en cristiano, Ino.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…- me desenredé de sus brazos a regañadientes; se estaba de maravilla entre ellos.- ¿Confías en Sasuke?

Itachi abrió los ojos asombrado y acto seguido comenzó a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No digas tonterías Ino! ¡Sasuke Uchiha es un crio al lado de mi herm…!

Creo que de pronto se dio cuenta de la imbecilidad que estaba soltando por la asombrosa bocota aquella.

Se cuadró de hombros; totalmente desnudo y me agarró de la mano subiendo como un loco las escaleras.

Al llegar a su alcoba, tiró todas mis ropas a la cara y se vistió rápidamente.

- No tardes Ino. Vamos a buscar a mi hermana donde sea….

Yo casi reí…pero no lo hice. Era aterrador ver el magnífico rostro de Itachi Haruno con la mandíbula apretada.

-Tu hermana es una mujer adulta como yo….y si decida echar un polv….

-¡Mira Ino, cállate! ¿Ok? Es mi hermana y él es mi amigo…..

Ahora fui yo la que elevé una ceja.

¡Sera cabronazo! Estábamos en igualdad de condiciones… Pero claro, aquélla que Sasuke podía "empolvar" era su querida hermanita Sakura

-Venga….-dije a regañadientes.- Vamos a joderle el plan a Sakura.

Itachi gruñó y yo le seguí poniéndome la sudadera mientras veía su ancha espalda frente a mi…

…

**Sasuke Pov.**

Mis labios recordaban la textura de los suyos. Pero habían estado dormidos demasiado tiempo… Y por supuesto aquella vez no fue ni por asomo como ésta….ahora estábamos enredando nuestras lenguas, gimiendo a cada roce e intentando no caer en la tentación de no abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro.

Noté como comenzaba a faltarme la respiración y a regañadientes desenredé mi lengua de la suya; haciendo del final del beso, algo tierno. Dando pequeños toques, con mi boca en sus suaves y húmedos labios.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y al mirarla; noté su rostro más sonrojado de lo habitual. ¡Estaba ruborizada! Me reí interiormente… Había sido tantas veces al revés, que ahora me parecía casi cómico que ella estuviese turbada ante tal intimidad.

Cogí su rostro con ambas manos y lo alcé lentamente.

-Sakura….

Sus ojos me miraron y ví que estaban vidriosos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ocurre? Si yo…si yo….

Su voz de mujer me tranquilizó.

-No. Estoy bien, Sasuke.- sonrió débilmente.- Creo que no me he sentido así de viva en mi vida….creo recordar que una vez, si…fue un niño, un niño de doce años, me besó.- Dos lagrimas viajaban dulcemente por sus mejillas. La contemplaba anonadado. Y el rubor se agolpó de golpe en mis mejillas; también.- Sasuke….siempre has estado en mi corazón…tu candor, tu inocencia…tu manera de mirarme, es algo que siempre he recordado con una presión aquí.- me dijo , tocando el centro de su pecho.- Tu imagen me ha acompañado todos estos años…

Fruncía el ceño. Yo, fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo con todo aquello? ¿Que la estaba rescatando de algo? ¿Qué no me ilusionara, que solo era un mequetrefe?

Mi mandíbula crujió y ella me observó detenidamente.

-¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado Sasuke?

Negué, cerrando los ojos y acaricié su mandíbula con un atisbo de posesión.

Pude oír los carraspeos de la gente que nos miraba y les ensarté una mirada de odio mortal a quien osaba crear especulaciones acerca de nosotros. "Nosotros…" Cuando tiempo soñé con que esto que tenia entre mis manos ocurriera…ahora solamente era yo y mi autocontrol y éste estaba al límite. Yo le enseñaría a Sakura lo que aquel pequeño Sasuke había cambiado….cuando la tuviera gimiendo de placer, enroscando sus piernas en mis caderas. Siseé de puro deseo y besé sus labios de rosa. Ella no se negó.

La miré intensamente y cogí su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Ven.-Le dije.- Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará….<strong>

**Bueno, dentro de poco les traeré la continuación si no se me presenta nada más. Cualquier duda pueden contactarme en facebook como: Betsy Uchiha (OJO Betsy Uchiha con una sola "y" por qué hay otro que tiene doble "yy" Ese no. Con su permiso, me retiro. **

**Adiós…**

**Mordiskitos Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**L**a trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

**"Estoy enamorado de ti, me enamoraste. Caí en tus encantos y en todo de ti, me encantas."**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh mi Diosa!<strong>

-¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado Sasuke?

Negué, cerrando los ojos y acaricié su mandíbula con un atisbo de posesión.

Pude oír los carraspeos de la gente que nos miraba y les ensarté una mirada de odio mortal a quien osaba crear especulaciones acerca de nosotros. "Nosotros…" Cuando tiempo soñé con que esto que tenia entre mis manos ocurriera…ahora solamente era yo y mi autocontrol y éste estaba al límite. Yo le enseñaría a Sakura lo que aquel pequeño Sasuke había cambiado….cuando la tuviera gimiendo de placer, enroscando sus piernas en mis caderas. Siseé de puro deseo y besé sus labios de rosa. Ella no se negó.

La miré intensamente y cogí su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Ven.-Le dije.- Salgamos de aquí.

….

Capitulo 12.

Sasuke Pov.

-¿Dónde me llevas….Sasuke?.- Sakura no me miraba; se había encogido en el asiento de mi auto; como una niña, y vi sus manos temblar.

-A mi casa.- Le dije seco. Nunca había tenido tan claras mis intenciones con una mujer; y en aquel momento sentía que Sakura era mía. Y así debía hacérselo saber.

Pero no quería que mis palabras de adolescente la asustaran. En aquel momento, yo era igual que ella. Un hombre deseoso de la mujer que había anhelado por años. Como si fuese un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Tu madre no está?- preguntó en un débil susurro.

-No. – quise zanjar el tema. Apreté más las manos en el volante y mis nudillos se volvieron casi transparentes por la presión que ejercía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aminoré la velocidad para meterme en el parking de mi hogar. Miré a Sakura unos segundos y ella bajó la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su graciosa barbilla entre mis dedos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- alzó sus ojos para mirarme y reconocí el miedo.- Sakura; créeme. Esto para mí no es una locura. Pero debo advertirte de algo; si decides salir de aquí conmigo de la mano; es muy probable que te haga el amor en mi cama. Llevo años deseando esto y siento que tú también lo deseas…

-Sasuke.- sus labios temblaron.- Bésame…

Mordí mi labio hambriento y capturé los suyos, haciendo que gimiera.

En aquel beso estaba su respuesta. Una respuesta cálida y sexual. Ella también anhelaba aquello. Quería sentir explotar el fuego de su cuerpo en mí, y yo lo haría con gusto , toda la vida si me dejaba. Porque yo amaba a Sakura. Siempre la había amado.

Despegamos nuestras bocas cuando el aire nos faltó y con una sonrisa endemoniada; miré su cuerpo de Diosa.

-Vamos.- le dije besándole la frente.

…

**Sakura Pov.**

La casa de Sasuke estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Aquella sensación la culpa se asentó en mi cabeza como un mazazo. "Sakura_ estas loca, ¿Qué haces con un adolescente? ¿Es que no has sufrido ya bastante? ¿Quieres que Sasuke te deje tirada cuando pasen unos años y comiencen a salirte las arrugas? Y eso siendo optimista; ya que seguramente el muchacho quiera echarle un buen polvo a la nanna de sus sueños y punto."_

_-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Me preguntó. Yo lo había seguido y en aquel momento estábamos en la cocina._

_-No.- le dije.- Sasuke…._

_Creo que pudo ver, que había cambiado de idea y su mirada cambió. Sus cejas se juntaron y caminó hacia mí con paso firme._

_-¿A que temes?...Sakura; no temas nada.- su voz era como un arrullo, y sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar mi cintura de manera posesiva. Miré sus manos. Eran unas manos grandes de hombre; con dedos largos y finos; pero unas manos de hombre al fin y al cabo. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel muchacho que llevaba y traía al colegio._

_-Temo a lo que vendrá después de esto.- le dije mirándolo a aquellos ojos azabaches de pantera. _

_Él rió un momento; y acto seguido se puso serio, mirándome intensamente._

_-¿Me deseas?- Su voz era firme. Segura. Muy distinta a lo que debía de ser la mía._

_Asentí ligeramente y él me acercó más a su cuerpo._

_-Yo te deseo ardientemente Sakura Haruno. Siempre lo he hecho. Tú fuiste la primera mujer con la que me sentí un hombre; pese a mi edad. Pero no te confundas. Esto no es una especie de reto ni nada parecido. Siempre he vivido con tu recuerdo y he crecido con la desesperación de las palabras de Itachi._

_Fruncí el ceño. No entendía lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-Me encantas cuando haces eso.- uno de sus dedos paseó por la arruguita que había entre mis cejas y sonrió.- Negaba mentalmente que tu vientre pudiese estar hinchado por una semilla que no fuera la mía, Sakura. Maldije una mil veces mi edad y no ser suficiente hombre para amarte y ahora…ahora todo me parece un sueño._

_No podía creer lo que Sasuke me estaba intentando decir. ¿Acaso él, estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Me amaba…de verdad?_

_-Tú… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Sasuke?_

_Él se despegó de mí e hizo una mueca de dolor; como si aquel gesto le doliera._

_Se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina y me observó con detenimiento de arriba abajo; comiéndome con la mirada._

_Parecía desnudarme mentalmente y me sentí tan húmeda que sofoqué un gemido._

_-Quiero que te quites toda la ropa lentamente Sakura. Mas tarde; cuando estemos enredados entre las sabanas y rendidos de hacer el amor; te lo diré. Ahora por favor. Concédeme el deseo de ver como te desnudas lentamente._

_Tragué fuertemente y junté mis manos con nerviosismo. Yo nunca había hecho una cosa así._

_Naruto casi siempre me desnudaba; o simplemente lo hacíamos con algún resto de ropa que nos colgaba._

_Me sentía acobardaba por los ojos hambrientos de Sasuke._

Pero me armé de valor y comencé a quitar mis shorts con nerviosismo; cuando cayeron bajo mis pies oí una especie de rugido y no quise mirar a Sasuke; pero la curiosidad me mató.

Al contemplarlo mis pezones se endurecieron y mi centro, húmedo se colmó más de líquido si cabía. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo, se apoyaban en el mármol, sus manos como garras apresaban el bordillo del mármol con una ferocidad que hizo que mi ego se ensalzara por los aires.

Aparté los shorts de un pequeño puntapié y alcé la camiseta hasta despejarla de mi cabeza.

-Oh…..Mi diosa…- murmuró.

Yo reí y alcancé la obertura de mi sujetador y lo desarmé. Lo bajé de mis brazos y lo aparté; haciéndole compañía a los shorts.

Iba a bajar mis braguitas de encaje cuando sus atléticos brazos me envolvieron y me alzaron como si no pesara nada.

-No puedo mas.- dijo antes de darme un beso de aquellos que cortaban la respiración.- Mira como me tienes. Dijo mirando a su pelvis. Noté su musculo hinchado y duro, y le sonreí con picardía.

-No tienes idea de cómo me tienes tú a mí.- susurré en su oído; lamiendo ligeramente el lóbulo.

Él gimió como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito y comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras que también recordaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta ayudándose con los pies me dejó apoyada en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse con ansias. Casi me reí…pero no lo hice. Podía dañar su orgullo de hombre…pero es que me parecía tan tierno. Sasuke estaba tan nervioso….antes en la cocina, me había parecido que tenia serenidad sobre aquella situación, pero dado como se quitaba la ropa, me había equivocado completamente. Estaba tan asustado como yo.

Se quedó en unos bóxer tan sexys que por un momento se me olvidó respirar, caminó hacia donde yo estaba e hincó una rodilla en la cama; justo en medio de mis piernas.

-Es la hora de verdad.- me dijo; repasando el contorno de mi hombro con su dedo índice.

No pude más; lo admito. Una Sakura completamente desconocida se abrió paso ante mí.

Lo agarre del cuello y comencé a besarlo con una pasión que pensaba que era totalmente ajena a mí. Encima de mi cuerpo; en todo su esplendor juvenil; sus manos se abalanzaron sobre mis pechos y lo escuché gemir de gusto. Aquello era conmovedor.

Notaba como su pene hinchado; luchaba por salir de la cárcel de sus bóxers, y yo solo ayudé un poquito.

Desplegué aquel falo en toda su longitud y lo apreté desde la base con maestría.

Sasuke rugió y mordió mi labio con una pasión hambrienta.

-Sakura…..me vas a matar. Espera. ….espera…

No quise hacerle caso. No ahora. Estaba en mis manos, en aquel preciso momento lo tenia a mi merced y era yo la que mandaba. Comencé a acariciar su falo de arriba abajo con lentitud demencial para él; que me miraba embutido y cegado completamente por el placer.

Aumenté la velocidad hasta el punto que noté el miembro tan duro como una barra de hierro y masajeé la punta roma con el dedo pulgar, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

-Sakura….- me dijo jadeando.- Me voy…me corro….

Y yo sonreí mientras que su rostro se encondía en mi cuello besándolo y jadeando como un condenado….

-Mi diosa.- me dijo entre cortadamente.- Soy tuyo….¡Oh mi diosa!…

**Continuará….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**L**a trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

* * *

><p><strong>OH! Mi Diosa!<strong>

**No quise hacerle caso. No ahora. Estaba en mis manos, en aquel preciso momento lo tenía a mi merced y era yo la que mandaba. Comencé a acariciar su falo de arriba abajo con lentitud demencial para él; que me miraba embutido y cegado completamente por el placer.**

**Aumenté la velocidad hasta el punto que noté el miembro tan duro como una barra de hierro y masajeé la punta roma con el dedo pulgar, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.**

**-Sakura….- me dijo jadeando.- Me voy…me corro…**

**Y yo sonreí mientras que su rostro se encendía en mi cuello besándolo y jadeando como un condenado…**

**-Mi diosa.- me dijo entre cortadamente.- Soy tuyo….Mi diosa…**

…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13.<p>

Sasuke Pov.

Fue un error ordenarle que se quitara la ropa. Y por supuesto, también fue un error dejarme llevar por sus besos de aquella manera tan apasionada. Sus caricias, lentas, sinuosas, con la cantidad justa de provocación, hicieron que estallase como un jodido volcán en erupción.

El hambre encarnizada que tenia de ella no me iba abandonar y mucho menos el deseo de confesarle el amor hiriente que albergaba en mi corazón, desde hacía más de una década.

Mi Sakura; aquella mujer que sostenía mi cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula; el amor de mi vida, la razón por la que había estallado sin remedio...

-Lo siento….- dije apenas, me separé de su hombro y la miré a los ojos.- Esto no debería de haber ocurrido a si… Al menos no antes de que…

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y susurró.

-Me encanta que haya pasado esto; Sasuke. Me haces sentir como una especie de Diosa….eres tan dulce, tan cariñoso… Sasuke.- Se abalanzó hacia mí y solapó mis labios con los suyos.

Los besos de Sakura….eran increíbles. Los movimientos lentos y mojados de su lengua me hacían perder la cordura literalmente….y también estaba aquel cuerpo que se pegaba al mío como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro…como si estuviéramos predestinados a formar un mismo ser.

Gemí y ella me apretó más hacia sí.

El semen esparcido por mi vientre; lo estaba compartiendo con ella; haciendo de este gesto una especie de marca. Ella era mía y lo seria siempre, desde aquel mismo instante.

Recorrí la curva de su cuello con auténtica devoción; y paladeé con gusto los rincones de todo él; hasta hacerla sisear mi nombre de una manera que debería de estar prohibida.

Quería probarla toda ella. Embriagarme de su sabor de hembra antes de fundirme finalmente con ella… Aunque lo estaba deseando y mi cuerpo respondía maravillosamente bien; Despegué mi rostro y mis labios de su cuello y la miré al rostro.

Estaba sonrosada y bella. Se estremecía y todo aquello lo estaban haciendo yo, y mis caricias. Bajé la mirada hacia sus pechos y cerré los ojos. Admitiendo ver una divinidad. Abrí totalmente la palma de mi mano y los cubrí con ella. Eran perfectos. Los albergaba con toda ella. No sobraba ni faltaba nada….Mordí mi labio inferior completamente engullido de placer y busqué las cimas erectas, que me pedían a gritos un poco de atención.

Eran tan dulces…Mientras lamia con auténtica devoción uno de ellos; al otro lo amasaba con delicadeza y prendía la punta abrasadora con mis dedos, pellizcando lentamente. Haciéndola gemir y volviéndome loco, con el sonido ronco de sus jadeos.

Quería más, lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

La amaba. La amaba tanto y por tantas cosas.

Descendí por su vientre terso y lamí lentamente su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara ofreciéndome todo lo que ella albergaba.

Albergar… Sakura no podía albergar vida en aquel vientre perfecto. Al menos nunca pudo llevar a buen término los hijos engendrados del tal Naruto. Yo era un hombre diferente, una semilla diferente... Una manera de amarla completamente diferente. Yo no me fundiría con ella… Yo sería ella y ella seria yo. El Yin y el Yang, la combinación perfecta.

Suspiré al levantar el rostro para observar sus rasgos. Jadeaba y me nombraba sin parar.

"_Me voy a casar contigo, Sakura Haruno. Me da igual que opinen los demás…me da igual el mundo; mi mundo eres tú y desearía que el tuyo fuera el mío..."_

Su triangulo de rizos me hipnotizó y lo miré con adoración. Me ayudé con los dedos para abrir aquella concha perfecta y vi la flor exquisita que contenía. Preciosa, linda….hermosa. Mi Sakura…mi querida futura esposa. Mi mujer.

Enterré mi cara en aquel delicioso manjar y volví a escuchar mi nombre, con desesperación, aquella desesperación que me sabia a gloria como los líquidos íntimos que rezumaban orgullosos por mi boca, degustándolos como un auténtico manjar de Dioses.

-Oh… Sakura, eres deliciosa.- susurré, intentando no tener apartada mi boca de aquella llaga; que lloraba por mis caricias una y otra vez. Noté como ella se contenía, como comenzaba a agitar las piernas con ritmo y también, como su pelvis se movía rítmicamente hacia mi boca. Estaba a punto de estallar. Mi niña estaba casi, casi, en la cumbre y yo me deleitaba por cada uno de sus suspiros, de sus gozos, de sus lamentos de placer.

-¡Sasuuukeeeeeeee!.- fue glorioso. Magnifico. No dejé en ningún momento de lamer aquel centro perfecto, que se contraía una y otra vez.

No pude esperar más. Era ahora o nunca. La tenía como quería; Húmeda, correosa y con la mirada perdida por el orgasmo que acababa de sufrir.

Busqué sus labios con los míos y le di probar su propio sabor; haciéndola jadear. Estaba en la pura gloria…en el jodido paraíso, y yo era el rey.

-Hazme tuya Sasuke.

Sonreí y le acaricié el pómulo con ternura.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas y entré en ella lentamente.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke…

Nos miramos a los ojos y allí; si no lo había antes; nació el vínculo. En su mirada había… ¿Amor? ¿Necesidad?, me rodeó con sus piernas e incrementé el ritmo de mis embestidas haciéndola jadear, suspirar y maldecirme para que fuese más enérgico en mis embistes.

Como un ser rendido completamente a sus pies, hice lo que sus gestos me mandaban y me desplegué ante ella. La hice vibrar una y otra vez de diferentes posturas. Haciéndola enloquecer y perdiendo yo mismo también la cordura en el recorrido.

Sakura era multiorgásmica. Y entre risas, en uno de nuestros pequeños intermedios, me confesó que se sentía una completa desconocida entre mis brazos.

-Sasuke.- susurró, abrigando con sus manos mi rostro.- Te has convertido en un amante maravilloso. Todo un Casanova; sin duda.

Vi la sombra de la tristeza surcando su rostro.

-Sakura… ¿Que ocurre…? ¿No eres feliz?- pregunté, con un deje infantil en mi voz.

Apartó su cuerpo del mío; conectados como estábamos. Sufrí su perdida y la seguí con la mirada.

Me daba la espalda y observé como daba pequeñas sacudidas, enrollada como un ovillo.

-Sakura…

Rodeé la cama y la busqué hambriento.

Estaba llorando.

-No... Sakura… No llores. No quiero que lo hagas… quiero que seas feliz. Yo lo soy. Inmensamente.-Besé sus labios preciosos.-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Por qué te has llevado a la cama a un sueño de niñez?- preguntó sin mirarme si quiera y con lágrimas que desbordaban sin parar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Reí abiertamente y ella abrió muchos los ojos. Casi indignada.

-Tonta Sakura. Desde luego es un sueño. El sueño más bonito que he tenido en mi jodida vida. Te amo Sakura Haruno y esta noche estoy feliz porque al fin te he hecho mía.

Mi mujer…

**Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Sistercullen** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH! Mi Diosa<strong>

-Tonta Sakura. Desde luego es un sueño. El sueño más bonito que he tenido en mi jodida vida. Te amo Sakura Haruno y esta noche estoy feliz porque al fin te he hecho mía. Mi mujer.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

**Ino Pov**

Itachi había conducido como un maldito tarado de mierda y yo casi me había meado de la risa en el transcurso de la carrera. Maldecía una y mil veces a su amigo Sasuke, siseando palabras sin sentido que sin duda para él si lo tenían.

-¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta que esta…que la mirab…¡joder! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y él mi más querido amigo! No puede ser…esto es una jodida pesadilla.- Habíamos parado unos instantes en un arcén. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sentí una ternura infinita por él. Me miró con aquellos ojos increíblemente chispeantes y acaricié su mandíbula rasposa a causa de la crecida de su barba.- Te has dado cuenta enseguida. ¿Verdad Ino?

Sonreí sin perder la calma y alcé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me acerqué más a su rostro y suspiré largamente antes de hablar.

-Me llamó la atención la manera que la miró cuando tuvimos el golpe en la carretera. Cuando salió del coche, el chico…parecía como si hubiera visto una aparición, algo irreal. Al acercarse a ella, saludarla….los ojos de él estaba preñados de auténtico amor, Itachi. Sasuke ama a Sakura y creo que esto no es nuevo. Imagino que lo está desde que era un crio...claro que de eso no hace tanto tiempo.

-No te burles. Ino, yo también tengo la misma edad que Sasuke, y tú y yo…

Lo besé en los labios dulcemente y el correspondió a este beso con total entrega. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

-¿Qué quieres ir a reprocharle a Sasuke? ¿Y a Sakura? Si están juntos es porque ambos lo han querido. No puedo decir que Sasuke esté en sus cabales, pero desde la perspectiva de los años y ese amor imperecedero, puedo arriesgarme a decir que sabe mucho mejor lo que quiere que la misma Sakura.

-Debo hablar con él. He sido un necio, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Creía que me iba a burlar de él?

-¿Lo dudas?- pregunté guiñándole un ojo.- Si no hubiéramos tenido relaciones puedo apostar que ya lo hubieses encontrado y hubieras puesto a Sasuke muy lejos de Sakura.

-Los amo. ¡JODER SE QUE SUENA MUY GAY! Pero los amo a los dos, ella es mi hermana y el mi mejor amigo. Pero esto…esto es imposible.

-¿El qué es imposible? Que Sasuke ame a Sakura, ella estará encantada de absorber ese amor tan fuerte y déjame decirte que tú hermana no le ha hecho ascos a Sasuke en ningún momento después de ese accidente. ¡Se lo comía con la mirada, la puritana de Sakurita! Chico…porque no sé qué tendrá este pueblo verde y lleno de humedad, pero de que cría a los hombres como auténticos cabrones de lo buenos que están… de eso puedo dar fe.

Itachi se separó de mí abruptamente y su mirada se volvió algo más fría. Metió un buen golpe a la palanca de marchas y salimos volando de allí…sólo quedaba un lugar y era el único en el que no habíamos buscado. La casa de Sasuke.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Me abalancé sobre ella sorprendiéndola. Después de aquella declaración de amor en toda regla, se había quedado sin palabras. Me miraba con la boca abierta y yo la vi con una expresión tan ingenua que no pude hacer otra cosa que reír y echarme sobre ella todo lo largo que era. Mi cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo con todo mi peso y noté como su respiración se hacía más difícil, levanté un poco mi peso, ayudándome de mis brazos y le besé todo el rostro, con tenues besos llenos de absoluto y desbordante amor.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Sasuke…tú eres tan solo un niño. No sabes nada de amor. Absolutamente nada.- su mentón se contraía. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y yo no podía permitir que estando entre mis brazos llorara. ¡No! si tenía que llorar seria de felicidad, de total gozo. Pero de repente henchido de orgullo y deseo, asimilé las últimas palabras que ella me había dicho: "No sabes nada del amor. Absolutamente nada"

Me eché hacia atrás y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Una helada brisa me enfrió el pecho al despegarme de su colosal cuerpo, mi cuerpo sufría si no tocaba su piel, su maravillosa piel blanca.

-Te equivocas. He estado enamorado de ti desde el mismo instante que te vi aparecer por la puerta de mi casa. He recordado cada gesto y cada palabra tuya. He soñado contigo miles de veces, imaginando que dejabas a Naruto y venias a mí, sin dudas… confiando en todo el amor que yo puedo darte. Déjame decirte Sakura, que tengo un amor infinito que nada tiene que ver con mi edad, mi amor no se deshizo cuando te marchaste, se mantenía oculto en mi corazón para que no sangrara. Itachi me contaba que estabas intentando quedarte embarazada, que no volverías y yo seguía soñando, seguía rogando que volvieses y te demostrase que había dejado de ser un niño. Ya no te amo como un niño, Sakura. Te amo como un hombre y te deseo también, ahora, si quieres puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, pero no me hagas daño. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Háblame claro. ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿He sido una vía de escape? Respóndeme Sakura. Por favor.

Me había puesto en pie y la miraba en la distancia absoluta del miedo. Sus ojos me miraban llenos de lágrimas y yo; casi, casi estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella. ¿Pero porque lloraba Sakura? Porque a mí lo que me estaba desgarrando el alma era pensar que yo había sido solo un instrumento de una noche, alguien con quien mitigar el dolor de la soledad.

-Sasuke.- susurró.- Tienes tanto que vivir….Vas a cumplir 18 años, 18 años, Sasuke. No te puedes condenar a una relación con una mujer mayor que tú, y que ha vivido todo lo que he vivido yo. Por mucho que digas que me amas. Es tan solo un espejismo Sasuke. Sólo un espejismo. ¡Oh, Sasuke…no llores…por favor no lo hagas! No me lo merezco.- Sentí como su presencia inundaba mis fosas nasales y su rostro se hundía en mi pecho. "Un espejismo" ¿Trataba de decirme que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche no significaba nada para ella? ¡Porque para mí significaba todo, maldita sea…todo en mi jodida existencia!

-Yo te amo Sakura. Maldita sea, yo te amo y te amaré siempre….-Mi voz no era aquella, era algo parecido a un estertor, a un grito ahogado entre tanto dolor.

-Crees estar enamorado de mí Sasuke, pero no es así, cuando el tiempo pase te darás cuenta que he sido algo pasajero en tu vida. Algún día.- Me acariciaba el cabello y yo suspiraba cada vez que aquellos dedos pequeños y blancos repasaban una y otra vez mi pelo.- Algún día conocerás a una chica de la que te enamoraras. Ahora crees estar enamorado del amor.

-¡No!.- rugí violentamente, apartándola de un empujón y mirándola con dolor.- Yo…yo te he descubierto mi alma, mis sentimientos y tú me hablas de que estoy enamorado del amor, Skura. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, de ti, joder! Todos estos malditos años suspirando por ti, hambriento de ti y ahora que tan solo me has dado un pequeño aperitivo de esto tan hondo que llevo lazado al pecho me dices ¡Que estoy enamorado del amor!

-Sasuke…..- hipó ella.- Lo siento, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti, ni creo que llegue a estarlo nunca. Tú…tú eres tan solo un adolescente…

Dí dos grandes zancadas y quedé a breves centímetros de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué me ves como un hijo Sakura?.- bramé, odiándola y amándola al mismo tiempo.

-Me produces ternura Sasuke. Y me atraes físicamente; pero no puedo obviar la edad que nos diferencia. Soy realista. He pasado la época de ideales y de sueños, ésa en la que tu estas enganchado ahora. Somos dos mundos completamente diferentes, Sasuke. Compréndelo.

-Sólo te odiaría de la misma forma que te amo Sakura y créeme que te estas ganando eso a pulso esta noche. Porque yo creceré, me haré un hombre según tú, puesto que ahora no lo soy. Vendrás a mí rezagada, suplicando las migajas de este amor que has matado. ¡Vete, maldita sea, vete… y no quiero saber nada de ti ni de nadie que tenga que ver contigo!

Agarré toda mi ropa y me marché a la habitación de mi madre.

Tenía que matar ese amor, tenía que matarlo….y lo iba a hacer.

…..

**Ino Pov.**

**Paramos el auto de frente a la casa de Sasuke. Me quedé maravillada por lo grande y maravillosa que era. Apreté la mano de Itachi momentos antes de bajarnos del jeep y antes de llegar a la verja de la entrada vimos una figura pequeña y despeinada que me hizo recordar a Sakura. Caminamos hacia ella y como un animal malherido se pegó a el pecho de su hermano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lloraba, lloraba tan intensamente que se me partió el alma de dolor.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó Itachi, preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito cabrón de mierda?**

**La pequeña mano de Sakura se posó en los labios de Itachi y suspiró erráticamente antes de volver la mirada hacia la casa de Sasuke.**

**-Él no ha hecho nada Itachi. Nada que no merezca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :) **

**Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like **

** www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl**

**Ya saben solo junten espacios :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es _**copyright**_ del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai).

El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a _Sistercullen_ cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **¡Helouu de new! Ya estoy acá también. Como pueden ver estoy actualizando más y más seguido, ya que como saben estoy súper mega atrasada que por problemas personales y de salud no he actualizado. No las abandone y mucho menos me morí en estos días, que yo sepa al menos e,e pero buuuueno no importa… Las dejo, sin nada más que agregar me retiro bye bye

* * *

><p><strong>OH! MI DIOSA.<strong>

Paramos el auto de frente a la casa de Sasuke. Me quedé maravillada por lo grande y maravillosa que era. Apreté la mano de Itachi momentos antes de bajarnos del jeep y antes de llegar a la verja de la entrada vimos una figura pequeña y despeinada que me hizo recordar a Sakura. Caminamos hacia ella y como un animal malherido se pegó a el pecho de su hermano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lloraba, lloraba tan intensamente que se me partió el alma de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?.- preguntó Itachi, preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito cabrón de mierda?

La pequeña mano de Sakura se posó en los labios de Itachi y suspiró erráticamenteantes de volver la mirada hacia la casa de Sasuke.

-Él no ha hecho nada Itachi. Nada que no merezca.

…..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15.<p>

Sasuke Pov.

¿Dónde dejé todo lo que fui algún dia?

¿Qué parte de mi alma se llevó aquel dolor tan inmenso que me destrozó por completo?

¿Tan desnaturalizado soy?

Solamente en sueños mi inconsciente me clama a gritos lo despiadado y mortalmente frio que me he vuelto.

Y en esta via de escape, me avergüenzo de mi mismo y me compadezco de los que viven a mi alrededor.

Si bien, Naomi ya me conoció tal y como soy. Mis hijos no tienen culpa ninguna de mi carácter agrio y malas pulgas…porque en eso es en lo que me he convertido.

Después de aquella noche, todo dio un giro brusco para mí y para los que giraban a mi alrededor.

¿Cómo puede uno levantarse con diecisiete años y acostarse como si hubieran caído encima suyo veinte años más, de amargura soledad? Todo me había sido ofrecido aquella noche, el amor de mi vida, su dulce néctar y por supuesto también su negación a verme como el hombre que podía amarla por siempre….y todo lo dejó ir, porque sencillamente no me amaba. Había sido una especie de vía de escape para ella y todo aquel mundo que se rompía dentro suyo.

Ahora desde la lejanía de los años pasados ,podía llegar a comprender todas las guerras mentales que podía tener aquella mujer.

Y ahora….yo, Sasuke Uchiha seguía con toda aquella mierda condenada en mi cerebro… porque de mi corazón quedaba poco, por no decir nada. Todo se lo había llevado aquella noche y la última mirada que le dí a ella.

Me marché de aquel lugar que fue la referencia de mi vida durante tantos años.

Obligué a mamá a cambiar de casa y también de empleo. Nunca me preguntó el porqué, pero extrañamente por lo que puedo saber ahora, las madres lo saben todo o casi todo de sus hijos con solo mirarlos. ¿Acaso mamá no se imaginó nunca que yo…?

Ahora daba igual. Todo daba igual. Pero yo estaba en uno de aquellos días malos en los que me replanteaba mi manera de ser, de vivir, y el porqué de miles de cosas por mi cabeza.

La dulce voz de mi mujer, me despertó del viaje a mi interior, lleno de todas las telarañas y monstruos que me atormentaban.

-Sasuke….

Naomi….le sonreí forzosamente y ella miró mis ojos. Era bella. Su belleza eclipsó a todas las demás una tarde gris en la oficina donde comenzaba a trabajar en el centro de Tokio. Ella había subido con dos cafés en una pequeña bandeja de plástico desgastado y crudo y yo caminaba con tanta prisa que casi pasé por encima de ella.

Me maravilló su cabellera como el fuego y sus ojos azules y vivos….aquella vitalidad que yo necesitaba para salir de mi agujero particular.

¿Por qué un simple polvo me tenia asqueado de la vida? Porque eso es lo que tenía que significar aquella mujer para mi. Un simple polvo, una ilusión de juventud….

Naomi me conocía bien; y sabia de mi historia. A veces creo que en broma, me decía que lo único que debía de hacer con aquel odio insano era pagárselo de alguna manera a ella. Redimirme de todo el daño ocasionado en mi hombría. Pero sinceramente…pienso que hay algo más.

Amo a Naomi, y no puedo plantearme mi vida sin ella. Al poco de conocernos, nos hicimos novios, vivimos juntos y luego firmamos delante de un juez nuestro enlace matrimonial. De aquel compromiso y del amor que nos otorgamos, nacieron dos hijos;

Akiko y Daichi.

-Dime, Naomi.- estaba sentado en la mesa de mi escritorio. Era uno de esos días "libres"en los que me había llevado trabajo a casa.

Las guardias en la empresa habían pasado a ser una monotonía en mi vida diaria y ella, como mis hijos ya lo veían como una cosa normal.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Acabo de entrevistarme con una mujer. Creo que es la adecuada para el puesto. Esperaba que tú también dieras tu visto bueno al asunto. Los niños son también hijos tuyos.

Entonces lo recordé.

Naomi había hablando con una de sus amigas de la oficina, necesitábamos una persona que se hiciera cargo de los niños cuando salíamos ambos de viaje por negocios. Tanto ella como yo, teníamos una fuerte responsabilidad en nuestros trabajos y debíamos de ausentarnos a veces del estado o del país. Hasta la fecha, lo habíamos combinado de la mejor manera posible, pero de un tiempo hasta la fecha; el cuidado de Akiko y Daichi le estaba trayendo a Naomi mas que problemas en lo que a su puesto de trabajo se refiere. Ella amaba su empleo y yono quería ser injusto con ella. Ambos éramos los padres de los niños y los dos por igual teníamos que hacernos cargo de ellos. Ella era ahora, la que estaba dejando atrás todas sus ambiciones y habíamos acordado que emplearíamos a una persona que nos ayudara con el manejo de la situación. Akiko tenía 6 años y Daichi estaba a punto de cumplir los cuatro, sus edades eran lo suficientemente buenas como para dejarlos con una persona formada.

Siobah; una compañera de oficina le había hablado de una agencia y Naomi había llamado interesándose por una persona que trabajase en casa de manera interina. Hoy había ido a nuestra casa la persona en particular. Pero yo estaba demasiado metido en mis miserias para recordarme de aquello.

-Lo siento. Si te digo que no me he acordado. ¿Me creerías?.- dije con toda la naturalidad que pude.

Ella sonrió, sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que te creo Sasuke. Hoy es un mal día. ¿Verdad?

No dije nada. Sólo la miré intensamente a los ojos. Ella sabia… sabia de mis crisis.

-¿Cuándo comienza? Espero que sea este fin de semana. Sabes que debo ir a una convención, aunque podía arreglármelas con mi madre para que ella se quedara con los niños y decirle que estuviese unas horas hasta que yo volviese….

-No, Sasuke.- me acarició un brazo y yo miré aquel gesto como si fuera algo extraño.-

Mei se mudará con nosotros el sábado por la mañana, justo antes que yo me marche a Canadá.- Volvió a sonreírme.- Me ha parecido una persona increíblemente serena y paciente. Me gusta y creo que también legustara a los niños. Se ha mostrado muy digna en lo que al salario se refiere; ósea que no tendremos que pagarle un sueldoastronómico. Comerá y vivirá aquí, el sueldo que nos planteamos en un primer momento le pareció fabuloso.

-Vaya….entonces si hemos tenido suerte entonces….-no dudé en preguntar lo que hacía rato me iba rondando en la cabeza.- ¿Es muy vieja?.- sonreí ante esta pregunta y al ver el rostro de Naomi me azoté mentalmente por hacerla.

-No. No es vieja; debe de tener alrededor de 35 años; o quizás alguno más; pero es tan sobria y formal que parece que ha escapado de una de aquellas películas antiguas…viste toda de negro y lleva el cabello recogido en un grueso moño a la nuca.

-Sólo le faltan las lentes; entonces.- dije sonriendo.

-Si. Yo también lo pensé. Pero no lleva lentes.

-Si la crees apta, lo será. No tengo ninguna duda. ¿Ha conocido a los niños?

-No. De eso habrás que encargarte tú.

Cuando ella venga el sábado de madrugada, será solamente para darle algunas instrucciones sobre el funcionamiento y horarios de la casa. Los niños y tú estaréis dormidos. Cuando despertéis ella misma irá en vuestra busca.

-Vaya….casi me estás hablando de Mary Poppins.- reí roncamente.

-Si, si tuviera que compararla con alguien sin duda seria con ella. Me da confianza Sasuke.

Me gusta esa mujer.

Me levanté del sillón de mi escritorio y busqué el cuerpo tibio de mi mujer que no me negó la caricia.

-Seguro que es estupenda, pero no tanto como tu.- la besé inocentemente.

El sonido de mi móvil me hizo separarme de ella y busqué el aparato perdido entre el papeleo del escritorio.

Ví el identificador de pantalla y miré a Naomi disimuladamente.

Dí a el botón de "aceptar"

-Sasuke….

Mascullé mierda, mentalmente.

En verdad, amo a mi mujer, pero no la amo como ella se merece. Soy tan promiscuo que me doy asco a mí mismo. ¿Por qué lo hago?

¿Por qué soy tan jodidamente hijo de puta?

No lo sé. Quiero a mi mujer, porque es la madre de mis hijos y porque hay una serenidad de teatro en el mundo donde vivo… pero todo es mentira. Yo deseo a otras mujeres, las deseo a todas… inclusive a la mía.

-Soy yo. –contesté calmado.

-¿Ocurre algo? Hoy no has ido a trabajar….te he hechado de menos…

-Si…hem…estoy de guardia. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No sé.- miré a Naomi con toda la sangre fría que corría por mis venas. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Oh…Dios, era un jodido cabrón, pero no podía remediarlo.- Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

-¿En mi casa?.- preguntó la voz.

-Si. En veinte minutos.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono rió suavemente y colgó.

- Lo siento.- le dije a mi esposa, mientras me ponía la chaqueta y peinaba mi cabello con los dedos.

-No te preocupes Sasuke. Sé que una de tus pasiones es el trabajo y yo la comparto contigo. ¿Cómo voy a reprochártelo?

Bajé la cabeza y cogí las llaves del coche antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero.- le dije.

-Yo más.

Cerré la puerta de mi hogar; con una punzada malestar.

Una de mis pasiones era follarme a mi secretaria…..

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**U**na palabra para definir a Sasuke ¡Jodidohijodeputa! Yo soy una fiel partidaria que vota por cortarles las bolas a esos jodidos cabrones hijos de putas infieles ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :)

Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like

www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl

Ya saben solo junten espacios :)…


End file.
